


Destroy Me

by Kaname84, TyyTyy



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, M/M, Smut, Stripper!Kawaki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaname84/pseuds/Kaname84, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyyTyy/pseuds/TyyTyy
Summary: Boruto was a simple office man that went to work, went home and then went to sleep. Most people would say he was boring, but if they met him in person they would find that wasn’t the case. He was just focused on his career more than anything else and the only boring thing about him was his love life. He needed a change of pace and to put himself out there, but his sister and best friend knew they would have to be the ones to make it happen. It was those two who would lead him to meeting a certain dancer who would turn his life upside down, whether he was ready or not. Strip club anyone?
Relationships: Kawaki/Uzumaki Boruto, Nara Shikadai/Yamanaka Inojin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Boruto**

_ Play, Pay, Stay _

* * *

What the hell was I doing? I didn’t belong here, not at all. Or rather it would be more accurate to say this place wasn’t good for my health. When my sister and my best friend demanded I spend some time with them I hadn’t expected it to turn out like this. I was always busy these days, focusing on my career ever since I got out of college. There was never a time in my life that I had been more responsible and level headed. 

I still was a fairly outgoing person and down for a challenge. I strived to do my best and worked my way up the food chain, eager to be on top. This though, this was way outside of my comfort zone. It was insane, crazy and downright scandalous. I was either going to overheat before the night was over or hastily make my escape. I wasn’t nearly adventurous enough to handle a club full of half naked and perfectly fit men.

“Oh, stop being such a prude.” Himawari laughed at the look on my face as she and her accomplice dragged me further inside.

“Why did I let you talk me into this?” I groaned. Not only had my sister kidnapped me to a male strip club, but she dressed me in the tightest pair of jeans I owned and a low cut shirt. “You girls don’t need me, really. I should just go home. I’ve got work tomorrow and-”

Sarada cut me off before I could start listing excuses. “None of that. It’s been ages since you went out with us and had some fun.” 

It was a shame the people closest to me were such perverts. “Fun? You both just want to torture me!”

“And have a good time.” Himawari added, not bothering to deny my point.

I glared at them both as they giggled mischievously and wished they had at least chosen a female strip club if they insisted on one at all. Then there would be no problem, my gay ass would be safe and my virgin eyes would be spared. The club was filled with other women although there were some guys here and there. Sarada went right for the bar while my sister pulled me over to an empty table, sitting down beside me and looking around with excitement. 

Meanwhile I looked on in terror, jaw dropping at the sight of shot boys walking around in nothing but booty shorts. Not a man in sight had a shirt on aside from the onlooking customers and plenty of eye fucking was going around. Random poles were littered around small platforms, but the main stage was completely absent of them. A show was going on up there, girls screaming and tossing bills at the hottest fire fighter I had ever witnessed. I quickly averted my gaze in embarrassment and cursed under my breath. 

“Oh! Oh! Boruto, look at the guy over there.” Himawari squealed and tugged on my arm. “He could twist around my body like that anytime.”

I gagged and refused to glance at whatever spectacle she was starting at. “Gross, I really don't want to picture you and some man getting it on.”

Sarada jumped in on the conversation, passing drinks around as she joined us at the table. “What I’m hearing is you’d rather be picturing yourself with one of these fine ass strippers. How about a private dance?”

“Hell no and fuck you.” I scowled, ignoring the heat in my cheeks and taking a long sip of my drink.

“Fifty bucks says you change your tune before the end of the night.” The Uchiha smirked.

Before I could reply to her delusional bet, Himawari passed over a thick wad of cash. My brows raised and what was probably a couple hundred in singles. “What is that?”

“Money for you to throw away, obviously.” She chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows. “Come on, bro. Let loose and let some hot stud grind on you.”

I almost choked. “No, no and no.”

Sarada took a sip of her own drink, eyes filled with amusement. “We’ll see how long you can hold out. This place is popular for a reason, the men are as sexy as they come.”

“If one tries to take you home, I’m not rescuing you.” Himawari added and I felt a little betrayed because I knew she meant that. How could she hand me over to some stranger? “I’m certainly hoping one tries to take me home.”

“Over my dead body.” I hissed and she smacked my arm.

Over conversation came to a halt as a tan woman came onto the man stage, mic in hand as she addressed the crowd. She was a heavy set beauty that spoke with all the confidence in the world. I wasn’t sure if she was the official host or the boss around here, but the apparent regulars knew her well. They shouted greetings up at the sandy brown haired woman whose hazel eyes brightened when she smiled. Since the girls were listening to her introduce the next act, I slipped the wad of money in my pocket and told myself to keep my eyes on the floor when the show started. 

The safest bet was to just not look at all, take away the temptation. I would be content to sit here and drink so the other two could enjoy themselves. I could at least try to tough it out, probably. As long as the strippers stayed on the stage I would be fine. My attention wavered as one of the shot boys came around with a basket in his hands and other people were placing bills in it. The announcer was now talking about a drawing, but I had missed the explanation. When the guy came to our table and handed Sarada a pen, she wrote something on a dollar bill before passing it to Himawari so she could do the same. 

“What’s going on?” I asked once she passed the pen to me.

“Just write your name on one of those bills I gave you.” She instructed, but I wasn’t entirely sure I should. The twinkle in her eyes was suspicious.

Nevertheless I got out a dollar bill and did as I was told so I wouldn’t hold up the shot boy. The three of us put our money into the basket and after I returned the pen he was off to the next table. The woman on stage was talking again and this time I paid more attention to figure out what the hell I just signed up for. 

“There’s a lot of fresh faces here tonight, but I’m sure you’ve all heard of our house favorite, Destroyer.” She giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she sauntered around on the stage. “He’s our main attraction after all… and we can’t have anyone fighting over the hot seat, now can we?”

“T-the hot seat?” I stammered, realizing what was going on. Whosoever name was drawn would have to go on stage . . . and get up close and personal with the next act. 

Himawari smiled sweetly and gave me a thumbs up. “Don’t worry, I wrote your name on my dollar.”

“Hima, you slut, so did I.” Sarada laughed. “Great minds think alike as they say.”

I couldn’t believe the two of them. “Have you lost your minds?! I can’t go up there!” I whispered yelled, gulping as the shot boy passed the basket to the hazel eyed woman. 

“Better find your balls because your chances are high.” Sarada teased mercilessly and my sister gave me a pat on the shoulder, wishing me luck.

I didn’t have to figure out what I was going to do before the drawing began. “Here we go, looks like our winner is Boruto.” The lady announced, grinning as she looked around to find who it was. 

Absolutely not. I stood from my chair, about to run for it, but those tratoirs called me out.

“Here! Right here!” Himawari yelled as she pointed at me.

Sarada moved to my side when the sudden shout made me hesitate in shock, taking the opportunity to push me towards the stage. “Here he is!” She cheered happily and I wanted to strangle her.

There was no way, I couldn’t do this, I had to refuse. My legs shook as I was tossed on the stage and I looked at the brown haired woman with a nervous expression. “Um . . .”

“Well hello, doll.” She winked at me, taking my hand and slowly leading me further into the stage. “This moment is all about you and Destroyer will make sure you know it. Is this your first time?”

The words were jumbled up in my throat and I was having a hard time explaining that she had to draw again. I wouldn’t survive in the hot seat, I didn’t want to get destroyed. “Uh, no I don’t . . . I mean yes, but . . .”

“Don’t worry, love. He’ll only show you the best time.” She smiled and then I was suddenly shoved down into a chair. “Just sit tight and let him work his magic, okay?”

The woman was walking away before I could answer, not that I could anyway. I swallowed hard as the lighting suddenly changed and music started playing. The crowd was hollering in anticipation and I clutched my hands in my lap as I anxiously glanced around the stage. My eyes were never able to settle on anyone and the next thing I knew, a large hand was touching my shoulder and sliding down my chest. An embarrassing squeal left my mouth and my heart took off faster than a race car. I didn’t dare move or look behind me, watching the hand with wide eyes.

The man’s other hand came around me too, joining the other on my chest. They were so big it was intimidating, so much larger than mine, so warm on my already heated body as they roamed down my torso and back up slowly. He stepped closer behind me, his crotch pressing into the back of my head while his right hand came up to slip beneath the collar of my low cut shirt. He had to have been really tall and I feared he was going to be my type. I always liked it when a man was bigger than me, but he was bold too. 

I wasn’t sure if it was because of his job or he was naturally seductive. All I knew was that it had barely been half a minute and it was already working, I was getting turned on and felt uncontrollably shy. What was I going to do if he was good looking as well? Like _super_ good looking? I was really in for it.

The dancer leaned down over me, his hips working in a circular motion behind my head as his hand glided down my chest under my shirt. His scent was suddenly assaulting me, a strange but almost soothing mix of mint and chocolate. I inhaled the surprisingly enticing aroma, sitting as still as possible while trying not to focus on his hand. There was so much touching. It had to be over soon. I could hold out until then, right?

When the hand on my drifted upwards once more, he startled me by giving my left nipple a pinch. I squeaked, eyes closing and a shaky exhale whooshing out of my lungs. Was he allowed to do that? That was too aggressive to be allowed and I wasn’t going to be able to take more attacks like that. The hands were gone and his presence distanced itself from me. I wondered if it was over finally, sighing in relief, but then the man rounded the chair to reveal himself. 

He was tall. Really tall. The dancer was moving so slowly and yet his whole body just had this sexy grace and fluidity about it. He was dressed in black joggers that hung low on his hips, a white tank top that glowed under the fluorescent lights and a black fitted hat that was settled on his head in a lopsided manner. I couldn’t decide where to look, but my eyes were drawn to his body and how effortlessly he was dancing. Those hips were absolutely sinful and drawing closer and closer to me. 

It was too much, too fast. Things weren’t looking good for me at all but I was certain it would be over soon. Then that perfect hand of his slipped beneath the hem of his own shirt and started pulling it up, letting me know that this whole thing was just getting started. I couldn’t tear my gaze away as more and more skin was revealed and soon the tank top was dropped carelessly to the floor. My jaw dropped, pants growing tight as I took in all that muscle, all that strength. I had thought that fire fighter was fit, but this guy was fucking ripped. 

As soon as the shirt was out of the way, he straddled my lap, putting all those sexy muscles right in my face and grinding his hips on me. My hands had flown to my chest and I cradled them against my pounding heart with faltering breaths. His scent was even stronger now and he was _huge_ and oh, he was definitely my type. It was too easy to be distracted like this, so I couldn’t do anything to prevent him from grabbing my hands and pulling them around him until they were settled on his ass. 

I gasped loudly, body frozen as I titled my head back to look at him accusingly. He was trying to kill me. My expression betrayed me however, and I blushed furiously as I stared into dreamy grey eyes. He wasn’t good looking . . . he was fucking gorgeous. I was in awe and slight disbelief. This wasn’t really happening, I couldn’t possibly have such a man sitting in my lap. I would have taken my hands away if I wasn’t concerned that he might fall off of me. Although I couldn’t complain, not even a little, it felt amazing. 

He left my hands where they were, still circling his hips in that sensual way that had my mouth watering as his hands came to cradle my face. They were just so big. All of him was so big. I was stuck, just staring at him in astonishment and he smirked at me, removing his left hand to take off his hat and place it on my head instead. Black locks fell down in an undercut and blond colored the short strands on the sides. I had the urge to run my fingers through his hair, but there was no way I could do it. That cocky smirk helped aid his hips in sealing my coffin and I was undeniably hard beneath him.

The music shifted to another song and he pulled away from me, amazingly making me pout in disappointment. Not for long though, the next instant, he was winding his arm around my waist and hiking my leg around his. Then he lifted me from the chair, leaving me no choice but to wrap my arms around his neck to hold on—and both my legs around his waist. That’s when I realized that I wasn’t the only one who was hard. Whether it was because of me or not, it was still hot as hell and I almost didn’t care where he was taking me. Almost. 

I was going to attempt to ask where he was taking me exactly when in a few strides he was setting me down again. He kneeled on the stage floor, lowering me down until I was on my back and he was hovering over me. The hat that he placed on my head slipped off and I covered my face to hide behind my hand. He started grinding down on me, fighting to control the little sounds of pleasure that were escaping me. I really couldn’t take this. He was actually _humping_ me and I was going to die. 

It didn’t end there, before long he was manhandling me onto my front, legs straddling my ass while never letting up on his _thrusting._ I couldn’t believe it and he was actually hard, really hard, shamelessly rutting against me while I tried to continue hiding my face. He didn’t allow it to happen, taking hold of my hair and tugging hard. I couldn’t hold in the moan that tumbled freely from my lips. When he released my hair and flipped me back over, I wasn’t sure if I should be thankful or pissed. I settled for pissed whenever he slowly got to his feet, but my anger simmered down instantly when his thumbs started playing along the hem of his pants. 

Seriously, this kind of shit couldn’t be allowed. His feet were on either side of my head to give me the perfect view and my thighs clenched together as I watched him. He was still moving that body in the most erotic way as he pushed the joggers down, revealing a pair of tight grey briefs beneath that did nothing to conceal his erection. He only moved from over me long enough to remove his pants completely, but when he returned, it was in the blink of an eye. His knees were on either side of my head, his cock smacking me right on the cheek as he continued with his dance unabashedly. 

I was not prepared to get a face full of dick when I stepped into this strip club and another squeal left my throat. How could he do this to me? How the hell was I supposed to contain myself? I couldn’t. All I could smell was him and I hadn’t ever been more aroused in my life. He wasn’t giving me a chance to even come to terms with any of this, soon moving again so that I could breathe, but I choked on the first breath I inhaled when his hand slid down my body, even going as far as rubbing over my own erection as if he had every right to do so. 

I just barely stopped myself from arching into his touch and prayed I wouldn’t come in my pants before this was over. It dawned on me that I was the luckiest person in the building right now and I was entranced by everything about him, I couldn’t look away even if I wanted to and frankly . . . I began to think I didn’t value my life so much after all. He could kill me, he could destroy me all he wanted. I’d gone from hoping it would end to praying it wouldn’t. 

We were transitioning into the third song and thankfully, there was more manhandling happening. It was such a turn on, being maneuvered and repositioned constantly to his liking. He could have me in a new position instantly, and was oh so perfectly good at showing off how well he could move. He was perfection personified, no doubt dubbed Destroyer from how many hearts he’d destroyed over the years. 

Eventually, he scooped me up from the floor and lifted me with ease. My legs wrapped around his waist again, this time eagerly instead of fearfully and I found I was completely breathless as he settled my back in the chair. 

“Now’s your chance, baby. Feel me.” He whispered at my ear, the reveal of his deep voice making me shiver as I gazed up at him in confusion—at least until he took my hand and moved it into his briefs. 

“Oh god.” I breathed, cheeks and ears burning, but I wouldn’t miss my chance. I carefully wrapped my fingers around his member and moaned at how hot it was to the touch. He was throbbing in my hand, making my head spin and I gave him a couple teasing strokes. 

“Don’t get carried away now.” He chuckled breathily, pulling my hand away and raising it until he was giving my index finger a teasing lick. “You want more, you’ll have to pay for something a little more private.”

It wasn’t difficult to figure out what he was talking about, he was suggesting I pay for a private lap dance. Maybe I would spend that throw away money in my pocket that was begging to be used. “O-okay.” I responded and was only a little ticked I had stuttered. 

“Good boy.” He hummed, giving my fingertip a very hot, suggestive kiss before backing off and turning to the crowd who I only realized now was roaring. 

It was kind of scary that I had completely tuned out the entire audience and my gaze sheepishly traveled over to my companions. Himawari was gaping at me while Sarada was behind her phone, having recorded the whole encounter. I couldn’t stand her guts, but made a mental note to ask her to send it to me. When I shakily got to my feet and looked around, Destroyer was nowhere to be found. He was gone as suddenly as he had come and I got off the stage to get everyone's eyes off of me. 

I downed the rest of my drink once I was seated at the table again and didn’t pay any mind to the next show that was about to begin. The girls didn’t waste any time teasing me and no matter what I said, I ended up forking over fifty bucks to Sarada. They went on and on about how it had looked from their end and they were glad to finally see me enjoying myself. I told them that no matter how it looked, nothing compared to sitting in that damn chair and experiencing it first hand. And boy did I get a handful, twice. 

Eventually they laid off of me and had some first hand experiences of their own. Sarada went to some of the smaller platforms to watch some pole dancing while Himawari paid for a not so private lap dance. On one hand, I knew it was just for fun, but on the other I wanted to punch the guy grinding on my sister. In order to save his face and my eyes, I silently excused myself and located the bathrooms. No one else was in there and I was pleasantly surprised by how clean everything was, fully expecting a club restroom to be trashed. 

I took my time washing my hands and then my face to help sober me up from the lust I was feeling. That man was no joke, I could still feel his hands on my body and smell mint and chocolate. He was damn good at his job and certainly had me hooked about that private dance. Without a doubt I was going to look into it before I left tonight. Once I was more grounded, I exited the bathroom and was thankful to come back to a stripper-free table. Himawari had gotten another drink for me and was finishing off her second, fanning her face.

“Can’t stand the heat?” I teased and I sat down beside her.

“We need to come here more often.” She said and then nudged my arm. “You especially, that guy was all over you.”

“Yeah, well, it was all a part of the show.” I shrugged, sipping my drink as her eyes narrowed. I was brushing it off like it wasn’t a big deal and I could tell she wasn’t buying it.

My sister continued to stare, patiently waiting for me to crack. I pretended to scan the crowd for Sarada even though I already knew where she was. Apparently I’d been looking in the wrong direction, because once again, I was caught off guard when the dancer I wanted to see came up behind me. I noticed him first by his unique scent that filled my nostrils, barely having a second to prepare myself before his lips were at my ear. 

“How about that dance, baby?”

That pet name had my knees going weak in the best possible way. I could feel myself starting to get flustered again, but was helpless to stop the heat in my cheeks. I didn’t trust myself to speak in that moment and nodded my head before glancing at him from the corner of my eye. He was back in his clothes now, everything back into place including his hat. I was both relieved and disappointed.

The smile he offered me was nothing like his smirk from earlier, it was softer and even gentlemanly. He held out his hand towards me invitingly. “Come on then.”

I could feel Himawari practically screaming at me to go, but I had planned to anyway. I took his hand and let him lead me through the club, multiple members of the crowd stopping to check him out. I couldn’t blame them and would have been doing so myself if I wasn’t so embarrassed. This wasn’t like me at all, but I was determined to see this through. I was left wanting more and wasn’t able to resist going after it. There were less and less people as he took me upstairs and I saw a few other dancers taking customers around. I was curious as to how this was going to go down, but I would pay regardless.

“We have three options. You can just buy a regular private dance where everyone else has theirs, or you can turn it up a notch and get the real private, special treatment in the champagne room… or we also have the shower room. Which do you prefer?”

“S-shower room?” I repeated with wide eyes. That was a thing?

“Yeah,” He chuckled as he glanced down at me, pulling me down the hallways until we reached a door and he pushed it open. The room inside was dimly lit, a shower taking up the back wall that was enclosed in nothing but glass. “It’s half an hour service and you’re giving a swimsuit to wear inside.”

Fucking hell, that sounded and looked like way too much for my first time. I didn’t want to get traumatized twice tonight. “Um . . . maybe the champagne room instead.” I had enough of prying eyes watching me to last a lifetime even if I had basically blocked out the audience. 

“Of course, I’m sure you’ll enjoy the champagne room.” He closed the door and continued to pull me down the hallway, passing several more doors before finally stopping at one and exchanging a look with a bouncer who was posted by the door.

The room was as dark as the rest of the place, but had a more personal, comforting feel to it. There was a plush, red velvet couch one the right wall, a bed that matched on the left and a low table that was littered with red rose petals. There was a bottle of champagne there and glasses set out, ready to be filled. What was most noticeable to me though was the fact that the entire room smelled like him. There was music already playing, a slow and sexy tune that made me gulp. He was going to dance again . . . 

“Relax, you can take it easy wherever you want. Couch, bed, I don’t care either way.”

I tried not to be so nervous and nodded my head again. The bed was . . . dangerous, so I walked over to situate myself on the couch. It was really, really soft and I was distracted for a second as I ran my hand over the material. Destroyer knelt on the floor between the couch and table, looking at me while gesturing to the champagne. 

“Oh!” I exclaimed and came to kneel beside him, reaching for the champagne bottle. Of course, it was called the champagne room after all. I took the corkscrew that was on the table and used it to pop open the bottle before pouring some for both of us.

“Wow, how sweet of you. I’ve never had anyone pour a drink for me.” He laughed quietly, taking one of the glasses and having a sip right away. “Thank you, but we’re here for me to spoil you, baby.”

My ears were hot and I took a sip from my own glass to help build up some courage. He wasn’t as intimidating as he had been on stage, but hearing him say he was going to spoil me made my stomach flutter. “Okay. How, uh . . . how do you want me?” Did I simply sit still and let him do his thing again?

“First, I need to know how long you’re hoping to keep me. We can go for half an hour, or a full hour.” He looked completely at ease, sipping so nonchalantly on his drink while watching me with those striking grey eyes. 

I thought it over, weighing how long I wanted versus how long I could realistically last. “I’d like the full hour.”

“Okay, we will be able to take our time then.” He hummed. “Well, I’m all yours. You just get comfortable and tell me what you want. I won’t be taking my briefs off, but everything else is on the table.”

I almost dropped my glass and had to look up at him to make sure he was serious. “T-that’s . . . really?”

“Really.” He nodded, setting his glass on the table to stand up, having no problem taking hold of me and dragging me with him. “How should we start?”

I set my glass down on the table before I did actually drop it and then stood up straight. I hadn’t thought this through properly, I felt put on the spot to be honest. I had no idea what was the standard around here and what people typically asked for. If I took too long to think about it, I would be wasting his time and the hour I was going to pay for. It made sense to just ask for what I wanted, but I didn’t know exactly what that was. Luckily an idea and desire did surface and I told myself to go for it. 

“May I touch you?” I asked a little hesitantly and gently tugged on his tank top. “U-under here?” Hopefully that was an acceptable request. 

“Whatever you want.” He assured me. “Would you like to sit down, or lie down? It will be much more intimate than standing here…”

Intimate? Shit, he was trying to kill me again. “Sitting. Sitting is good.” I said quickly and reclaimed my spot on the couch. 

He sat next to me and leaned back on the soft, plush couch. “Do as you please, baby. I’m okay with anything. If you want me to strip, dance or anything, just say the word and I’ll make it happen.”

I didn’t think it was wise to give me that amount of power, but then again I was too shy to do anything with it. “Your shirt . . . ?” I trailed, eager to see him shirtless again, but I didn’t want to sound as if I was dismissing his other offers. I would probably take him up on another dance too. “Please.”

Leaning up and reaching for his shirt at his back, he removed it slowly and tossed the tank top aside before leaning back on the couch once more. His hand rubbed up and down his defined abs as he stared at me. “This okay?”

I swallowed hard, nodding frantically. It was more than okay. Much, much more. I timidly reached a hand out and laid it on a firm peck. My lips parted at the feeling of hard muscle and I slowly let my fingers run down his chest. He had to work out like crazy and not even look at sweets. Now able to take my time, I could properly admire his body. I scooted a little closer so I could use both hands and got a feel of those abs for myself. 

My eyes were completely zeroed in as I kept running my hands up and down his chest and torso. When I moved onto his shoulders, I was taken aback by how wide and sturdy they were. This man was truly a force to be reckoned with and if I wasn’t careful I was going to catch feelings. Lusting over him was already bad enough, I was a total mess. My hands went to his left arm and I almost drooled at the fact that I couldn’t fit them around his bicep. 

“What are you most attracted to?” He asked curiously, keeping still and being true to his word to let me do as I pleased. 

It was a hard question, I was attracted to every inch of him, but if I had to pick what I liked most . . . “Your hands.” I said and held one of mine next to his to compare. “They’re . . . they’re just so big.”

“Ah… well I’m pretty big all over.” He mused. “Especially compared to you.”

“Yeah.” I agreed and went back to fondling his bicep. “I like it.”

“Yeah? Well I like how small you are.” He smiled and curled his arm, flexing his muscles until it turned rock hard beneath my hand. 

Damn, no wonder he had tossed me around the stage so effortlessly. “That’s hot.” I groaned, betting I could probably hang off of him. 

“Lucky for you, I can flex all night.”

I didn’t doubt it. Before I got too carried away and started dragging my lips across his skin, I decided to go ahead and change the pace. “Destroyer?” I began, still holding his arm and telling myself not to chicken out. “Can I have another dance?” I would survive. Maybe.

Grinning at me, he got off the couch and stripped out of his joggers right away, removing his hat as well until he was standing before me in nothing but his grey briefs. The music was nowhere near as loud as it had been in the club, but he didn’t appear bothered in the least. I gasped in surprise when he grabbed me by the backs of my knees and tugged me to the end of the couch. When he straightened again, his hands came to cradle the back of my head and pushed my face to his abs while he danced. 

He was too sexy for his own good and I barely stopped myself from sticking my tongue out and having a taste. I tentatively let my hands rest against his thighs and I closed my eyes as my cheek rubbed against his tight abdomen. 

“You’re so cute, baby. Can I know your name?” He asked, fingers brushing through my hair as he moved along with the slow, sexy tune playing. 

His words made me blush and I didn’t resist letting my lips brush his stomach as I spoke, “Boruto.”

“Boruto,” He repeated, each syllable rolling off his tongue. Hearing my name spoken by that deep, sultry voice was too good to be true. “Very cute name.” His hands remained on my head, gently pushing downward until my face was pressed against his cock. 

A sharp wave of arousal hit me and this time I wasn’t able to stop myself at all, my brain unable to keep up with my actions as I mouthed at his dick through his underwear. His hands fisted my hair and a deep, quiet sound of approval rumbled in his throat while he rotated his hips and held me in place. However, before things could go too far, he pulled my head back so that my mouth was unable to reach him and instead grinded his cock against my cheek and throat. I stared up at him with glazed over eyes and felt my pants growing tight again. 

I almost whined in protest when he left me, but he was quick to take a seat next to me on the couch. His hand reached over and hooked behind my knee, pulling me over to him until I was straddling his lap. Feeling his erection beneath me was really working for me, even more-so with the way he kept dancing even with my weight on him. His hands wandered aimlessly from my thighs, up my sides and all over me as he moved. Everything he did made me feel as if I weighed nothing at all. It was hot. He was hot. 

“What’s your favorite position, baby? You like being on top?”

As far as positions went I didn’t have a clue what was my favorite. I was enjoying this a lot though, being on top was good, but being on the bottom was better. “I like the bottom.”

“Oh?” His tongue darted out, running between his lips in a quick swipe, large hands rubbing down my back. “I like this picture though. Bet you’d be so fucking sexy—naked and riding me.” 

My face flamed but before I could react he’d moved me onto my back. It didn’t make sense for him to be able to execute the motion so quickly, easily and carefully all at the same time, but he pulled it off. Destroyer was absolutely gorgeous. It was heaven seeing him settle himself between my legs, his crotch pressing down on mine as he started a slow, appetitive rocking motion. 

“Like this baby? Or you prefer to be on your front?” 

I didn’t know, couldn’t really think with all the blood rushing towards my groin. This was somehow even more intense than the show onstage and he was so much more vocal. I could listen to that voice all day and all night, hell, I could let him dance on me all day and all night. Those hips of his were sinful and that dick was turning me into a downright whore. I was becoming more dirty and perverted than I ever had and I wanted more. 

“D-don’t stop.” Was all I ended up saying, softly moaning as I fisted my own shirt. 

“Damn, you’re so sexy.” He breathed, hips never letting up though he kept that same slow, steady rhythm. The constant pressure of our cocks rubbing together was really driving me crazy. “Think you can handle me like this for a whole hour? I’m not so sure…”

I had to be hearing things, there was no way he wanted to keep grinding on me for an hour. Not only that, but he thought . . . he said . . . he called me sexy. “I can’t, I can’t handle it.” I whined honestly. “But I want it.” I wanted it so badly. I was greedy.

“This is your first time, isn’t it?” He asked, leaning over me to mouth at my ear. “I’m really glad I was lucky enough to be the one breaking you in.”

“ _Oh_.” I moaned and hid behind my arm in embarrassment. I’d love for him to break me, I could hardly stand it. I was going to overheat.

Destroyer grinned and nipped at my earlobe while hooking his arm under my right leg, settling it over his shoulder and grinding against me even more firmly. “Flexible little thing, huh?” 

“F-fuck!” I cursed. If he kept at it like this, it was going to be all over for me. 

I had to hold onto something and ended up clutching my shirt again with my hands cradled at my chest. My hips were moving in time with his, suffocating my member in my jeans. I gasped when I started to get wet and pre-cum leaked into my underwear. 

“Hold onto me,” He told me, using his left hand to grab mine and move them to his shoulders. “Don’t be shy now. Should I be a little more gentle, baby?”

I gladly took the invitation and wrapped my arms further around his larger frame. “Perfect.” I breathed, I was fine with gentle or rough. As long as he was touching me I didn’t care how it was. 

“You’re open to anything, huh? Just content letting me do as I please with you?” His lips dragged down my neck, breath as hot as his tongue that came out to tease me. 

Surprisingly I was, but he was the one making me this way. “Destroyer . . .”

He gave my neck a light suckle before pulling back and lifting his head to gaze down at me. “What is it, baby?” 

“More.” I whispered shamelessly.

Chuckling under his breath, the dancer flexed his hips, the friction making another moan fall from my lips. Then he lowered my leg from his shoulder and sat up, gently beginning to massage my thighs. “How about a drink?”

I couldn’t keep up with the change in pace and simply stared up at him panting for a moment. Rationally I knew it was good that he stopped, if he didn’t I was going to come in my pants. Even still I was so fucking horny and pissed that he stopped. I knew this place would be bad for my health, but I hadn’t expected to turn into a whiny and needy mess. Was I really this easy? Or was Destroyer just that good? Either way I tried to calm down and not make things difficult for him. There were lines and borders when it came to things like this and since I didn’t know exactly what they all were, I had to pay attention. I had to follow his lead and try not to embarrass myself. 

“Yes, please.” I got out after a few moments and slowly sat up, doing my best not to lower my gaze to his crotch. 

Destroyer smiled and reached for the champagne, filling my glass again before handing it to me. I accepted the drink and sat back, crossing my legs while my eyes remained locked on him. He didn’t take a moment to rest or take a break, he just stood up before me and kept on moving that glorious body. His hands were taunting me purposely, rubbing over his length, thumbs teasingly pushing down the hem of his briefs—at one point even going far enough for me to see the base of his cock. 

His erection was straining in those tight grey briefs and considering how big he was, he was having a harder time than I was in my tight jeans. My throat and mouth went dry at his erotic display and I had to down more of my champagne to make it more bearable. I had never met a man so irresistible. Being exposed to this, how was I ever going to stop myself from comparing every other man to this one? Was there anyone that could compare to him? The odds of that were slim . . . I was ruined. 

“Those pink cheeks really suit you.” He mused. “I can’t lie, you’re really turning me on.”

That wasn’t easy to believe, he had to have plenty of people that drooled over him. I doubted anyone was immune to his charms. “Me? You’re the one . . .” I trailed, biting my lip when he thrusted in the air to the smooth and low beat of the music. 

“I’m serious. I’m really enjoying this.” He laughed and knelt on the floor, uncrossing my legs as he did. Then he leaned in and bit my left inner thigh. 

I jumped, gripping my glass for dear life so I didn’t spill it on him. Just what was he doing down there? “M-me too.” I agreed, flattered that he didn’t think I was a total mess. 

Those grey eyes peeking up at me and then his cheek began gliding up my thigh. His lips parted when he reached my hip and I held my breath, stilling completely as he dragged his mouth over my jean-clad erection. A gorgeous guy like him on his knees in front of me . . . staring up at me like he wanted to eat me . . . I was going to combust on the spot.

“Finish your drink, baby.” He murmured, mouth still pressed against my crotch and hands now caressing the backs of my legs, massaging my calves. 

The glass was at my lips before I had the chance to think about it, my body moving on its own as I finished off the rest of my drink. I had never been so obedient in my life. Destroyer took the empty glass and set it back on the table. The smile on his face was both innocent and sinful at the same time and soon his eyes dropped as his hands started playing with the hem of my shirt. 

“Can I play under here?”

Frankly, he could do whatever he wanted and that was a dangerous thing for me to think. “Yes.” I squealed and cleared my throat. “Yes. Go ahead.”

Given permission, he let his hands slip under my shirt and stroke up my abs and chest, thumbs rubbing down my nipples on their descent. Being fully engrossed in how wonderful his hands felt on me, I was completely taken by surprise when he placed a kiss just next to my navel. I squeaked as my stomach started trembling and filling up with butterflies. I was quickly becoming addicted to his touch and drowning in the mint and chocolate scent in the air. 

Each kiss he pressed to my heated skin was slow, wet and lingering. Destroyer was making his way up my abdomen, his head disappearing under my shirt so that I couldn’t see him. It was getting hotter by the second and his lips and tongue were igniting a heat within me that licked up and down my spine in waves so hot it could rival molten lava. Then he reached my left nipple and closed his mouth around it, giving it a firm suck. I bit my lip to muffle a whimper and took hold of his shoulders once more. 

It didn’t do any good to try to hold back because he had no intention of leaving my nipples alone, carressing and pinching the pebbled nubs between his fingers. Pretty soon I was left panting again and my head fell back against the couch. It was impossible for me to close my thighs with him planted between them, but I ended up squeezing his hard body with my legs anyway. I couldn’t help squirming under his ministrations, arching into his mouth when he sucked on my skin. Minutes passed with this sweet torture and I was puddy in his hands by the time the music changed to a different song. 

A nipple was taken into his mouth again and the other was rolled between his finger tips. His free hand came down my twitching hips, cupping my cock through my pants before he began rubbing me. I moaned loudly and dug my nails into his muscled back, unable to take it anymore. The teasing, the heat, the arousal that had consumed every inch of me. It was all too much and I couldn’t take it anymore. At the now frequent moans slipping from my lips, his touch became just a little rougher and that was more than enough. 

My voice cracked as I came harder than ever before. My eyes closed tightly, my toes curled and my hands flew to pull my own hair so I wouldn’t hurt Destroyer. The bliss I felt was overflowing and I shuddered under his hand rubbing me through my orgasm. For a moment I thought I was going to pass out and my chest was tingling from his tongue and fingers. More and more cum filled my underwear, warming my lap even further until I had nothing left to give. When I started to calm down and the high slowly faded, my hands covered my face as I caught my breath.

Destroyer breathed against me for another moment and then finally slipped away. I felt the couch shift next to me as he sat down. He laid his hand on my knee and gave it a pat. “Sorry, baby. I got a little carried away there.”

I was mortified to have creamed my pants, but I didn’t exactly blame him for it and I sure as hell didn’t regret it. “No, I’m sorry, I . . . I apparently don’t have any self control.”

“Nah, it was on me.” He sighed musingly, patting my knee again. “You’re right at the half hour mark… maybe we should call it here. Sorry to seem like I’m cutting you short but uh… I doubt you could sit here for another half an hour in your current situation.”

“Y-yeah.” I had to agree, it was a miracle I lasted this long, but I needed to get home and clean myself up. I peeked over at him between my fingers. “You’re just too good.”

Destroyer grinned slyly at me and stood up, offering me his hand. “Not to sound cocky or anything, but you’re right.”

I took his hand and let him pull me up, fussing with the hem of my shirt once I was on my feet. “I like cocky.” I said with a shy smile.

“Well I suppose that means I don’t need to pretend at least.” He winked and bent down to kiss my cheek chastely. “The bouncer outside will collect the money.”

I blushed for the umpth time that night. “Okay. Thanks for the, um . . . the uh . . . you know.” I said and waved my hand in the air. The dancing, the stripping, the touching, he would get what I meant. Probably. “Goodnight, Destroyer.”

“Wait,” He called, taking my hand before I could even take a single step. I looked up at him, blinking curiously and he released my hand to bend over and collect his hat. Then he settled it on my head. “There you go, now. Goodnight, baby.”

I pulled the hat further down to hide my happy and giddy expression. “Bye.”

Exiting the champagne room, I closed the door behind me with a wistful sigh. I felt way more special than I should have . . . this was just another night’s job for him, he had to be used to taking people apart and then sending them on their way. It was special for me though—the first time I had been touched like that by someone. I might have to actually thank those two traitors that forced me to come here. The bouncer was waiting just like I was told he would be and now that I was paying attention, I noticed he was around the same height as Destroyer. 

“Hello. How much do I owe?” I asked as I came up to him, getting straight to the point. 

“It’s a hundred.” He said, a devious smirk on his tan face. “How’d you manage to swipe the hat?”

Not wanting him to think I stole it, I explained, “Destroyer gave it to me.” It seemed giving away souvenirs wasn’t common after all. I took out the money in my pocket, glad it was separated in hundreds by rubber bands. I handed the hundred I owed to the bouncer. “Here you go. I’m sorry it’s all in singles.”

“We don’t judge money here.” He snorted. “He gave you the hat, huh? Must be really hoping to see you again.”

Hope? “Really? You think so?” I asked, a little louder than I meant to. 

“Oh, definitely. That’s his favorite hat.” He smiled as he slid the money into his pocket. “And besides… you’re totally his type.”

Was this guy messing with me or was he actually saying that Destroyer liked me, even if it was just a tiny bit. The man had truly been attracted to me . . . “Oh wow.” I breathed in delight and disbelief. “You’re certain? And it’s his _favorite_?”

“Of course I am. We’re best friends after all.” He winked at me. “Yeah, it’s his favorite all right. He wears that thing everyday.”

I looked back at the door where the, dare I say, man of my dreams stood behind. “Would you mind giving a message to him for me?” I asked before turning back to look at the bouncer. 

“Sure, sounds interesting.” He nodded, grinning broadly. 

“Tell him I’ll be back. Definitely.” I couldn’t kid myself, I was already addicted and if he liked me enough to give me his hat, he wouldn’t mind seeing me again either. 

“No problem. I’ll tell him.” He nodded once, still smiling at me. “I’m sure he’ll be looking forward to it.”

Satisfied with his response, I said goodbye and headed back downstairs. The more I walked the more uncomfortable my jeans became. I didn’t let it dampen my mood though and I moved through the noticeably thicker crowd. The club was busier than before and the announcer lady was back on stage again. There were still some men doing performances on the smaller platforms and a good number of shot boys around, but surprisingly I wasn’t bothered in the slightest. The exposed skin, the suggestive moves, none of it made my face heat up like before. 

I didn’t really get to think about _that_ sudden change however, interrogated by Himawari and Sarada the second I was within earshot. I convinced them to call it a night by agreeing to tell them what had happened during my private lap dance. Was I going to give them all the details? Hell no, but I would have to give them a little something so they would leave me alone. There was no escape either considering the three of us lived together. We had saved up and bought the house together during college and stayed together ever since, giving them every opportunity to nose into my personal life. 

No matter how eager they were to get some information out of me, my first priority once I got home was to take a shower, I needed to get clean and get rid of the evidence. I had work tomorrow too so I couldn’t let them harp me all night although for the first time ever, I didn’t care. My mind wasn’t worried about work or all the embarrassment I went through tonight. All I could think about was the hat now laying on my bed, the warm breath and teasing touch I could still feel lingering on me. It was crazy . . . I was crushing on a man I didn’t know . . . that had given me my first sexual experience. Truthfully it wasn’t the way I thought my first time would be, but just like before I couldn’t bring myself to complain. 

Maybe if I was lucky, my second experience would be with him too. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Kawaki**

_Work, work, work_

* * *

  
“What the fuck is wrong with me?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Bitch.” I hissed, throwing the remote in my hand at Iwabe who quickly shielded himself with one of the throw pillows on the couch and laughed. “You’re not helping.”

He shrugged, looking smug as ever. “Because you don’t have any trouble helping yourself.” 

“I hate you.” Of course he didn’t care how I was feeling. Maybe it was all my fault and there was nothing he could do, but he could at least pretend to care. “Fuck, I’m so stupid.”

In one night, I’d risked everything on one little blond. It wasn’t a typical move on my part, I truthfully couldn’t believe that I could be so thoughtless—that I could mess up so horribly. I knew the guy was innocent, painfully so and that he wouldn’t be ratting me out or anything. However, I still had crossed way too many lines and that hadn’t ever happened before. 

Being up close and personal was one thing. The touching, the teasing, that was all okay. But in a year of working at the club, I had never once made anyone come. Until now at least. Worst part of it all was that I really couldn’t regret it. I was beyond thrilled every time I remembered his adorable voice letting out all those sweet sounds. The sight of his face all flushed and blissed out. If I could go back, I knew I’d do it again the same way. 

“Goddamnit.” I groaned, reaching onto the end table until I grabbed the nearest thing—a bag of unopened chocolates—and then started flinging them at my ‘friend’.

“Hey—Kawaki! I’m not cleaning this shit up.” Iwabe scoffed, holding the pillow in front of his face for protection. 

“I’m more pissed off that you act as if this was expected.” I admitted. It wasn’t expected. It wasn’t like me. I was not the type to do things like that. 

Things that were borderlining prostitution. 

He laughed and pulled the pillow down far enough to peek at me over it. “I knew you were gonna get carried away the second I saw the guy. He’s your type is all… I told him so, too.”

“I’ll kill you.” I threw another piece at his head before giving up and opening a piece to pop in my mouth. Even chocolate couldn’t calm me now though. I was just too frustrated, too disappointed in myself. “Poor guy is scarred for life now.” 

“You should probably be more concerned about him wanting more of you—and not just in a physical sense.”

“Shut up.” 

The last thing I needed was for anyone to want anything _more_ from me, but it was me who’d gotten out of hand because of him. All of his reactions to me were just so genuinely adorable. It couldn’t be helped. He wasn’t excited and eager to be on stage with me, he was timid and shocked. Boruto opened up more by the time it was over and things in the champagne room had gone wildly out of hand. It had been so easy to make him come and _fuck,_ I had been so happy to make that happen. 

But what. The. Fuck. 

Now, I no longer had my favorite hat and the only thing on my mind was the face of the blond who had me jerking off in the shower as soon as I got home. By now, I should have been over it. I just needed to let it go and pretend like it never happened, but I couldn’t. And even if I could, it wouldn’t last. He’d be coming back. 

“Damn, can you please grow a pair and stop acting like you didn’t have fun for once in your life. Really, Kawaki?”

“Don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” I scoffed, quickly popping another piece of chocolate in my mouth and chewing in a hurry. 

Iwabe just shook his head and finally set the pillow down on his lap. “Are you going to sleep a bit?”

Glancing briefly at the clock on my wall, I shook my head. “No point. Less than an hour before I have to get to work.”

Nodding in understanding, Iwabe sighed. “Well, I hope that means you’re not going to try taking a shift at the club tonight too.”

“Are you kidding? Of course I am.” I huffed, annoyed that he could even think I wouldn’t. 

“You’re gonna run yourself in the damn dirt one of these days, Kawaki.”

While he was probably right, for now, there just wasn’t anytime to waste. I needed to be focusing on my jobs and making as much move as possible. Some people understood this, others couldn’t. Regardless, I was going to do what was best for me and getting off cute blonds in my champagne room wasn’t one of them. 

Talking to Iwabe wasn’t getting me anywhere, so I gave up and tried my best to forget the whole thing so that I could focus on work and making money. 

Just as the sun rose, I left my apartment for my side job where I worked as a commercial painter. It was a job I had only secured thanks to a childhood friend of mine, Inojin. He was an amazing artist and did a lot of freelance work for himself, but his father’s company required things that he wasn’t interested in doing and I had just happened to be desperate for money at the time. 

Things were still pretty tight now, but that was because I was saving up to do bigger and better things for myself and also because it was up to me to take care of the medical bills and expenses that most people didn’t have to worry about. There was a lot on my plate, but I was used to it. I accepted that, and eventually, through hard work and dedication, things would be easier for me. 

For so long now, dancing had been such a chore. The only thing good about it was the money. No other job could pay me as much as random strangers would to watch me strip and dance for them. I used to enjoy it. There was this thrilling aspect about it, but it had been boring and annoying for me for the last several months. Until I met that adorable, easily flustered, blond. 

For the first time in a long time, I was completely into the dance. I was really having fun and knew now that I would have gladly played around with him all night long if only he could have handled it. Of course he couldn’t though. It made sense, he wasn’t used to experiencing such a thing and I was damn good at my job. But I couldn’t help wondering how long it had been since he was with anyone for him to react so intensely to my touch. 

Finally I was able to shake away my thoughts of him as I arrived on site, walking inside the newly built school that was undergoing its painting and final preparations before it would be used for the first time the following month. The halls were long and spacious, most of them already painted. My work was currently in the cafeteria where I walked into and found Inojin bright eyed as ever, smiling brightly at me. He was in overalls, a paintbrush in one hand, his right cheek colored in lime-green paint. 

“Kawaki! Good morning.” He wound his free arm around my waist to give me a quick hug, leaving green paint behind on my T-shirt at my chest which was anticipated. I always dressed for the occasion. 

“Morning. You’re early, as usual.” I smiled, rubbing his shoulder before stepping back to see his progress. 

While me and the rest of the crew did base colors and trimming, Inojin and his father, Sai, were our two designers. They came behind us, painting designs along the walls that fit the school’s requests. The walls on the cafeteria were colorful, littered with grass, flowers and beautiful, realistic skies. It always amazed me at how he could bring any canvas to life. 

“It’s looking amazing.” I praised him and he beamed at me. 

“Thank you, Kawaki! I’m happy with it for now. In my bag over there, I brought you breakfast. Go eat before you get started.”

Knowing it wouldn’t do me any good to argue, I walked over to the table and opened his bag. A pleased hum vibrated in my throat as I pulled out the Taiyaki wrapped up just for me and grabbed a bottle of water, sitting down to eat it right away. I finished half the bottle of water too before getting to work. By then, the rest of the crew had shown up and started working as well. 

As always, I got as much work done as I could before calling it a day just after two o’clock that afternoon. Being friends with Inojin had its perks, even though nothing like that mattered to me or factored into why we were so close. It was nice to be able to call it a day when I wanted to though. I had to at least sleep for a few hours before working another shift at the club. But before then, I had errands to run and a dozen other things to take care of. 

Exhaustion had become a friend of mine over the years, even more-so for the last year. I was used to it for the most part, but some days were worse than others. Things were kind of routine for me, but not at the same time. All of my time was dedicated to work, making money, and those few people in my life that meant something to me. 

I didn’t have time for cute little blonds to come in and disrupt my life as I knew it. Things were difficult enough as they were, but no matter what, I still couldn’t get him off my mind and three days after I first met Boruto. When I saw him again, I couldn’t ignore the fact that I was actually excited to see him. 

Once I finished the hot seat dance of the night and turned to address the crowd, I spotted him out there. He’d managed to snag the same table that he’d had the last time he’d come. Again, he was with the same girls as before and the instant I was available to accept private dances, I found myself making a beeline for him. 

Boruto was looking impossibly cute, dressed in a pale pink button down shirt and faded jeans. His blue eyes locked on me as soon as I was within his line of sight and his cheeks flushed. I smirked when he shifted in his seat and came to kneel by his chair. The girls with him started giggling and whispering to themselves but they were easy to ignore when I had him to focus on. 

“Hey, baby. Come back for more?” I teased, moving my hand to his thigh and sliding it upwards. I just couldn’t help myself. I’d been wanting more of him since before he even walked out of my champagne room. 

“Well . . .” He trailed, smiling shyly at me. “Yes. If that’s alright.”

“Definitely.” I smiled back, giving his thigh a squeeze before finding his hand and standing back up. “I’ve been missing you.” It was nice to admit it while being able to use work as an excuse. 

I pulled him to his feet, watching his eyes widen a little. “C-come on, now.” He muttered, trying to brush the comment off as his blush deepened, but ultimately he wanted to know the truth. “ . . . Really?”

“Yes.” I sighed contentedly, releasing his hand so I could settle both of mine on his hips and pull him into me. “I’ve been thinking about you, baby. Are you going to get me away from all these people?” I wanted the money, but unbelievably, I really did want to get him alone. 

His hands bundled up against my chest and he stared down at them to hide his expression. “If you’re sure, I can . . . I can do that. We could . . .”

“Yeah? I promise I’ll make it good for you.” I said tauntingly, pulling his hips against me while bending my knees to compensate for our height difference when I grinded on him. 

He squealed and fisted my tank top. “Destroyer.” He whined quietly, but it didn’t sound like a complaint. “We can go . . . I want to.”

Not needing any further confirmation, I settled my arm around his waist and led him through the club and up the stairs. Once we had more breathing room, I slowed down and smiled at him. “What experience were you hoping for tonight?” 

Boruto thought it over for a moment, but his furrowed brow told me he wasn’t having any luck. “I suppose . . . give it to me straight, okay? Do you think I can handle the shower room?”

“Ooh.” I grinned excitedly, eyeing the door before pulling him over there and walking inside with him. “We just get to be really close and wet and almost completely naked… what do you think?”

“I think I really am going to pass out this time.” He said and then covered his mouth, not meaning to admit that out loud. 

“Just think, skin on skin… me and you. Fuck, I won’t be able to control myself.” I really hoped he wouldn’t either. 

He thought about it some more before lowering his hand and saying, “O-okay. Okay, I’m ready.”

“The shower room is five hundred for the half hour. You sure?” It was a lot of money and he was young. His parents could have been loaded and it shouldn’t have mattered to me, but I didn’t want to be the cause of any debts. 

“Oh wow. That’s, um . . . actually fairly priced all things considered.” He said and then added, “I’d like to do it at least once. So, uh, if it’s alright then this time we can do that.”

“Sure thing, baby.” I nodded, waving Iwabe over from where he was posted up closer to my champagne room. He came over, not bothering to hide his smug, arrogant expression but I didn’t let it phase me. Not on the outside at least. “We’ll be going for half an hour in the shower room.” I explained and he led the way into the room, doing a routine check over everything. 

“That’s five hundred.” He said to Boruto, the money due having to be collected before we could begin. 

While he and Boruto handled that, I went over to the closet to find him a swimsuit—purposely picking a pair of shorts that were extra short. I grabbed a robe for each of us as well. The two of them had finished their transaction by the time I returned and I handed Boruto the swimsuit, giving Iwabe a look until he made his exit. 

“You can change behind the screen there, if you’re shy.”

I knew he was and like I expected the blond went to go change behind it. While he did, I went ahead and stripped out of my tank top and joggers, settling my shoes and clothes on the table in the corner before moving to turn the shower on. Boruto came out as I was adjusting the water temperature with nothing on aside from the short shorts. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face and ears were red. 

“Come on over, baby.” I stretched out my hand towards him, satisfied with the water temperature. 

His steps were timid, but he didn’t hesitate to start walking over. Once he was close enough he took my hand and let his eyes roam my body. I stepped into the shower first, tugging him inside behind me. The water was warm but not too hot. Yet. I smiled as I walked under the spray, the shower having one large head just above us and then several more in various places. The pressure was on the softer side, the whole experience was rather relaxing in my opinion. 

As the two of us were quickly soaked by the shower’s spray, I turned him around and guided him into leaning his front against the glass wall. My knee wedged between his legs to spread them and then I grinded into his ass, letting my lips come to tease his ear. 

“You look even better like this than I hoped… and I was already expecting great things.”

He shivered at my words and pressed his hips back the smallest bit. Then he swallowed, letting out a shaky breath before saying, “You too.”

“Did you miss me too, baby?” I asked, knowing damn well I’d been on his mind. He wanted me so bad, backing that pretty ass of his up against me like that. I would’ve loved nothing more than to claim all of him. “Did you think about me too? Do you have any idea how horny I was when I got home—all thanks to you?”

A soft moan escaped his lips. “Yes, yes. I’m sorry.”

“I thought about fucking you.” I breathed into his ear, sliding my hands around his abdomen and down to see if he was beginning to grow hard for me. 

_“Oh_.” He gasped as his fingers splayed across the glass. He was already almost completely hard, straining against his shorts. “You really thought that about me? Honest?”

How could I even lie about something like that? “Honest. I thought about it several times, baby. I’m thinking about it right now.” I smirked by his ear and gave his cock a little squeeze.

“S-shit.” He cursed, whining high in his throat. “Destroyer.”

So needy. So easily affected. And fuck, I was no better than him—his reaction to the simple touch had my own cock twitching in my briefs and I was much more forceful as I thrusted my hips forward to rut against him. “Careful… or I just might lose my mind.”

Boruto’s little whimpers were truly killing me. This work was easy for me and I was so used to it—but whenever he was involved, everything changed. I wasn’t like my customers who got so aroused by the act. It was work. At least until I had this pretty little blond getting all worked up for me. When I gave his cock a light stroke and he keened, I pressed harder against his ass and pushed his shorts down far enough for his length to spring free. 

I couldn’t help myself. It was true, I wanted to fuck him silly. I lost every ounce of my self control the instant he was around me, and right now I couldn’t even care. My tongue ran along the shell of his ear as I breathed hotly into it, my hand wrapping around his erection directly which made him choke on a moan. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re such a tease. Coming here, knowing I want you and can’t give you this dick.” I growled quietly, grinding against him once more. My hand started working up and down his length at a slow, but steady pace. “You want it, don’t you, pretty boy?”

Boruto nodded his head frantically. “Yes! I-I want it!” He breathed, fingers twitching against the glass.

I smirked at his ear before giving the lobe a little nip, my other hand sliding up to his chest to find and pinch his nipple. “I know you do, baby. But I want you more. Feel how hard I am for you.” I continued to grind against his ass, knowing I was going to suffer more because of this, but I didn’t give a damn. I couldn’t wait to make him fall apart again—to hear him moan even louder to me—to feel him trembling from an orgasm that I gave him. 

He rocked his hips, quickly growing desperate for my hand and my cock. His panting breaths fogged the glass in front of him and he looked back at me with a pleasing expression. “Destroyer.” He called in a drawn out moan.

“Close already, baby?” I asked softly, grinning against the same ear before dragging my lips down to his neck and giving it a quick but harsh suckle. “You want me to stop? Want to touch yourself while I just dance for you?”

“Ye-no. Yes.” The blond licked his lips and then confessed, “Can’t think.”

“Aww, sorry about that.” I lied, giving his neck a longer suck this time while forcing my hand away from his dick. It wasn’t easy, but I peeled my hips back too and planted both hands on the glass next to his. My mouth was taken away next and _fuck,_ I really and truly just wanted to destroy him. “How about now?”

Boruto took a few moments to collect himself as best as he could. “A dance is good.” He decided, tone a little quiet. “A dance is always good.”

Humming understandingly, I backed off to give him more space. Slowly, he turned around to face me and I started a slow, more sensual dance. His flushed cheeks and parted, pink lips all too alluring for me to handle. I put my hand on my own dick instead, my soaked briefs doing nothing to hide my erection. It was honestly a shame how much the blond turned me on and everything just intensified once he started touching himself. 

“Shit.” My cock was throbbing steadily at this point and all I could do was picture myself fucking him hard right in this shower. “You’re sexy as fuck, baby. Is this good for you?” I asked as I rested my shoulders against the glass wall, hips pressed forward and rolling into the air sensually.

“Yeah.” He answered, stroking his member nice and slow as his blue eyes watched on hungrily. “Moving like that is just . . . you’re so . . .”

“So what, baby?” I asked, licking my lips tauntingly. I wasn’t going to let up. 

Boruto shyly met my gaze for a second, leaning his head towards my shoulder but not touching it. “Beautiful.”

His choice of word had my eyes going wide and my movements stilling completely. I was rendered shocked and shaken, just blinking at him in a stupor. “Beautiful?” I murmured questioningly. Nobody had ever said something like that to me before. 

“Well, I-I mean . . . of course you're hot and sexy and handsome.” He told me. “But I think you’re beautiful too.”

“So fucking cute.” I breathed, completely amazed by this guy. It took me a moment, but eventually I started moving again. I rubbed over my cock to tease him more, loving the dazed look that came to his pretty blue eyes as they roamed over me, torn between my face, my chest, abs and my dick. “Are you gonna make yourself come like this—watching me?”

“Don’t say it out loud.” He pouted in protest, but his hand moved faster over his length and he was soon biting his lip.

This was a world better than jerking him off myself. To get to watch him—every little shift in his expression, the way his brows furrowed on a particularly good stroke, or how his chest heaved every few seconds. He looked so good that I was dying to pull my own cock out and stroke it properly, but I wouldn’t risk it. I couldn’t. 

More than half of our time was up and I doubted he would last much longer. My dick was aching now, but I ignored it, painful as it was, and focused on letting my hands slide up my abs and over my chest instead. I enjoyed putting on a show for him and seeing his eyes glaze over more and more. I found that I even wanted to take over and bite that lip he was chewing on—something else I couldn’t do. 

“You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, baby. I can’t wait to watch you come for me. Don’t hold back. I want to hear you too.”

The blond whined, body jerking as he flicked his wrist and came. His hand worked himself tirelessly and his head fell back against the glass while he moaned unabashedly. The sight was so perfectly sinful that I knew it was all I was going to be seeing for the next week. At least. I needed to give him his space, but I couldn’t stop myself from closing the distance between us and wrapping my arms around his waist. 

“Fuck, I wonder how good you taste.” I whispered while leaning down to lick his neck.

_“Oh_.” Boruto gasped and held onto me with his free hand, legs giving out.

Chuckling, I winded my arms more tightly around him, happily holding him up. “I’m good with my body, but you’d be amazed what I can do with my tongue.” I taunted him, giving him another soft, yet tantalizing lick. 

“Shit.” He groaned and shivered against me. “I can only imagine when you’re this good with just your mouth.”

I laughed softly again and nipped his neck before pulling my head back. “Maybe you’ll dream about it tonight.”

His face flamed and he avoided my gaze, unable to deny it.

Keeping my left arm hooked around him to hold him in place, I brought my right up to brush his wet hair back off his forehead. “You okay? Sorry I just don’t have it in me to take it easy on you.” He was my type if I ever had one and I never knew I had one to this extent. 

“I’m tough.” Boruto assured and absentmindedly nuzzled into my touch. “I’ve made it this far, haven’t I? And you don’t need to be sorry, Destroyer. I enjoyed myself, you know . . .”

“Mm. Then I hope that means you’ll visit me again soon.” I smiled, even though I knew I was risking a lot by being this way with him. It just couldn’t be helped. I wasn’t normally such a risk taker. He was safe enough...

Boruto smiled at me and nodded his head. “As long as it’s alright with you, I’ll be here.”

I knew I was causing trouble for myself and yet, I didn’t want to stop. There was just something about him that pulled me in and made me want to hold onto him, even though I knew I didn’t have any right to. A part of me wished our circumstances were different, that I had met him outside of the club instead. But this was how it had happened and there was nothing I could do to change it. I also didn’t know him. I knew nothing about him and no matter how strongly my dick reacted to him, I couldn’t jeopardize myself just for a sweet piece of ass. 

Clearing my throat, I pulled myself away from him and tried my best to put on a professional air. For the remainder of his time, I just held onto his hips and had him dancing with me and once it was over and time for us to go our separate ways, I scolded myself endlessly. That only went on more once I made it home when I looked at Iwabe who was too smug for my liking. 

All I could say was, “What the fuck is wrong with me?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Boruto**

_Computers, Paint, Confrontations_

* * *

Could an obsession also be considered an addiction? I didn’t want to admit either, but I couldn’t run from the truth. My body wouldn’t let me. It craved Destroyer like a drug and hell, who was I kidding, so did I. I knew it was ridiculous and I was spending a lot of money on hopeless fantasies. I couldn’t help how much I liked him and now after my last visit, I would never be able to look at a shower the same way again. I would never be able to _take_ a shower again without hearing his naughty words in my ear and feeling his sinful touch. Not to mention the feel of his cock grinding against me.

I was so fucked, unable to say how when he looked at me, when he asked me to come see him. Maybe I was falling into a trap or an act that all his regulars experienced, but I believed him when he said he wanted me. How could I not when he was so straightforward? Sometimes frustratingly so. The man was the god of dirty talk and if he called me sexy one more time I would have to sue. He wasn’t good for my health but he was great for my sex drive. I felt less stressed and tense after I saw him, my brain was too mushy to run a million miles a second. 

It was a drastic change for me given what my life had been like. I was the nerdy kid with braces that no one looked twice at in high school. I was the headstrong and independent blond with brains that jocks and slight _less_ intelligent men found annoying in college. I wasn’t and never had been anyone’s type, be it for my looks or my personality. It didn’t help that I was so determined and driven, focused on getting my education and graduation. I didn’t regret any of it or thought it was a bad thing. However, my lack of experience was biting me in the ass. 

A man had never shown so much interest in me like Destroyer was and he kept wanting more. Be it for the money or to see me squirm, he wanted me to come back. I was most definitely going back. If and when my crush backfired the only ones to blame would be the ones who threw me into this mess. Himawari and Sarada were having the time of their lives teasing me nonstop and calling the stripper my boyfriend. When I got home that night after the shower room, I had to threaten them both with releasing questionable information that would ruin their careers.

They finally laid off after that and I was able to sleep in peace. With the way they behaved, no one would ever guess they were professionals. What kind of doctor and police officer pranced around in such a manner? I loved them both dearly, but I didn’t have time for their shit. Grey eyed ravens that called me baby on the other hand . . . that was another matter entirely. I was an unbelievable and shameless mess and I knew it. Two sessions and I was already hooked, I might as well ask for my paycheck in singles. Sadly the next few days I was too worn out to get ready and drive to the club. Work was picking up again, but I was used to sudden influx of business and sudden dry spells. 

The private I.T company I worked for was always going through ups and downs. It was the same for most companies in the computer industry, but at least I had the security of working for one of the best in the nation. I worked my ass off to gain a foothold in the company and was able to climb up to my position today. I wasn’t stuck in a cubicle, I wasn’t answering the support lines or traveling to fix minor hiccups in computers systems. Now I could work on networks, fixing supercomputers and servers. 

I specialized in creating firewalls and I could out hack any person in the building. Being where I was made me proud, but it also meant I would be relied on a lot. I was called to oversee and work on a variety of things given my abilities even though my main focus was building firewalls. Currently I was developing a new software that my boss was trying to put a deadline on, wanting a more accurate and clean timeline to report back to the company owners. CEO’s or not, they needed to learn to have more patience. 

Shikadai had popped his head in my office a few times to check on me and I would have taken him up on his offer to help if I didn’t know he was busy as well. We entered the company around the same time and he always kept me on my toes. I would have been put off by his desire to surpass me if we didn’t get along so well, which was more than I could say for some of my other colleagues. One in particular was a thorn in my side and I wished he would get on his broom and fly away. Our paths hadn’t crossed today, but I wasn’t jumping for joy yet. I still had four more hours to kill. 

I made some decent progress before lunch and walked the few doors down Shikadai’s office. I knocked twice and then left myself in, scowling when I found him sleeping at his desk. “You lazy fuck. How can you call yourself my rival when you take cat naps everyday?” I grumbled and picked up the stress ball on the coffee table in front of the sitting couch. 

Next I threw it right at my friend’s face and let out an annoyed huff when he caught it. “I’ve got cat-like reflexes too.” He yawned, stretching before he opened his eyes. “Lunch time already?”

“Cat-like reflexes, huh? Didn’t I hit you square in the forehead last week and left a mark that lasted for ten joyous minutes?”

Shikadai snorted and got to his feet, leaving the ball on the desk. “If I ever catch you sleeping, I’m going to turn you into an italian Sherlock Holmes with a sharpie.”

“I’m afraid that day will never come, Watson.” I chuckled. “Come on, let’s get going before all the good stuff is gone.”

He followed me out and into the elevator, pressing the button for the second floor. We were lucky we had a cafeteria with pretty good food to stuff our faces with. I hadn’t eaten all day and all my mind was focused on now was food. I didn’t even realize I was tuning Shikadai out until he smacked my arm as we exited the elevator.

“Ow. What was that for?”

“Listen when people speak to you. Honestly, I should have known better.” He sighed and I shot him a cheeky smile.

“You were saying?” I encouraged, this time paying attention. 

He grunted and put his hands in his pockets. “I was talking about the new paint job the cafeteria is getting. It was supposed to start today, we might not be able to sit in our usual spot. Doesn’t really matter as long as that god awful mustard yellow is changed. It’s been long overdue.”

I hummed, a little curious myself. “I wasn’t aware any painting was going to be done.”

“I told you yesterday.” He shook his head. “You know, Boruto, for someone so smart you sure forget a lot.”

“I prefer the term selective memory.” I said and dodged another smack. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” I laughed even though I totally wasn’t. 

When we reached the cafeteria, nothing much had changed aside from the tables being moved further up away from the walls. Painting supplies were neatly lined up and I could smell the fresh paint from here. It seemed no one had started painting yet, but my attention was quickly brought back to the matter at hand when my stomach growled. I was thinking over what I wanted to get as we stood in line and was getting frustrated that I couldn’t read the menu signs until I realized I still had my glasses on. Staring at a computer screen as much as I did made them necessary, but I only needed them for work. 

I lifted them up for a bit so I could read the menu and then let them rest on my nose again. I didn’t dare take them off or set them down because I had a bad habit of losing them when I did. The line couldn’t move fast enough and I was eager to sit down and refuel, deciding on a burger, small salad, and a coffee. Once we had our food we went to our normal table, one of which that had been pushed up to avoid getting in the painters’ way. I sat with my back to the wall and Shikadai took the seat to my left. I didn’t hesitate to start in on my burger, making little satisfied noises as I ate. 

We discussed how far along we were in our projects a bit before the conversation switched to his personal life. Aside from Sarada and Himawari’s antics, I didn’t have much to talk about because I didn’t do anything other than work. At least that used to be the case until recently. 

“I just can’t understand women.” He was saying as he cut up his porkchop. “You’ve had to learn something while living with two of them, help me out. Why does Sumire get pissed if I don’t ask her out but turns me down every time I do? I know I’m a genius, but I can’t read minds.”

“I don’t know, maybe she’s playing hard to get or . . .” I trailed with a smirk, “She’s just fucking with you.”

Shikadai rolled his eyes at me. “Not everyone enjoys making me run around in circles like you do. Either she’s interested or she isn’t, it’s simple so why won’t she make up her damn mind?”

I shrugged my shoulders. “Women are complicated, that’s why I’m gay.”

“Deep, Boruto. Real deep.”

“Oh, don’t pout. I’m sure she’s just sizing you up and trying to figure you out.” I assured him as some people walked up behind me. 

I tensed up a little until Shikadai mouthed that it was the painters, apparently getting started on the ugly walls. I finished my burger and began eating my salad when my foot was nudged. Once again I looked at Shikadai and he nodded his head, this time mouthing ‘incoming’. My gaze shifted just in time to see Denki coming our way and I let out a long sigh. He took the seat in front of me, uninvited and without any food, most likely visiting just to get on my nerves. 

“Trying to lose weight, Uzumaki?” He asked as he eyed my salad with a self satisfied expression. 

“Not really, I’m rather fond of my fat ass.” I said and tried not to laugh when Shikadai almost inhaled his food. 

Denki wrinkled his nose in distaste. “Always so vulgar.”

“You’re the one who came over here talking about my body.” I pointed out. “Does that make you a pervert?”

“Very mature.” He scoffed and avoided the question all together. “How is that new software coming along? You’re not straining your brain too much over the simple task, I hope.”

That bastard always found something to be jealous about, never failed to find a reason to take a shot at me. It was sad to think he didn’t have anything better to do with his time. “It’s coming along just fine, the boss knew what she was doing when she asked me to take it on. Although I wouldn’t call it a simple task . . . otherwise she would have given it to someone else, like you for example.”

Denki’s eyebrow twitched the smallest bit and he crossed his arms. “Not everyone is left in awe by your megar talents and boring party tricks. There are plenty of people in the company that could replace you and that attitude won’t get you anywhere. Walking around oh so high and mighty, batting your eyelashes at our superiors, I have a pretty good idea how you moved up so quickly.”

“You bitch.” Shikadai snarled. “If you worked half, no, a quarter as hard as Boruto then-”

I patted his arm and cut him off, not wanting him to get worked up. It wasn’t often, but every now and then Denki would say something that made the man boil. “It’s alright. I don’t blame him for thinking that. I mean, if it worked for him then why not for me?”

The dark haired man’s face went red in a mix of anger and embarrassment and a loud burst of laughter sounded behind me. Shikadai looked at the painters, but I waited for Denki to take his ass somewhere else. 

“Go to hell, Uzumaki.” He hissed before storming off. 

The laughter continued to ring out and I turned my head to see a pale blond guy doubling over. He was distracted with his fit of giggles and holding onto his stomach, completely unsuspecting of a paintbrush that was flung at him, catching him right in the shoulder. Amused, I picked up my coffee and took a few sips as my gaze went over to his colleague who threw the brush. The tall man was glaring at the shorter one and I could relate to his irritation. It was a scene that usually Himawari and I starred in, she had a knack for attracting attention. Both wanted and unwanted. 

It took me longer than it should have to see past the hat and overalls he was wearing and when I did, I spit out my coffee and started coughing. Was I hallucinating or was that—could that really be . . . what in the world was going on?

“You alright?” Shikadai asked as he passed me some napkins.

I sat my coffee down and nodded my head, ears burning as I cleaned myself up. Destroyer. He was here. Painting. Here. In the place that I worked. Why was there a reality where this existed?

“Oh, goodness, are you okay?” The blond was suddenly looming over me, pale blue eyes regarding me worriedly and his hand started patting my back. 

“Inojin,” Destroyer hissed quietly from where he was, not making a move. 

The sound of his voice made my heart pound faster than it already was and I was struggling to process that this was really happening. “I-I’m good. Just went down the wrong pipe.”

“It was my fault.” He pouted. “I didn’t mean to laugh… but you’re just really funny. I couldn’t help it.”

“Don’t worry about it, I should have been more careful.” I said without revealing the real reason behind my spit take. How close were they? Were they friends? Did he—did Inojin know about Destroyer’s job? Was painting the stripper’s day job? I had so many questions. 

“That guy was a big jerk, huh?” He smiled then and took the open seat next to me, propping his elbows on the table and leaning close. “But you sure told him. It was great.” 

I managed to give him a smile in return and attempted to straighten myself out. Everything was fine, it was just really hot in here all of a sudden. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’m here all week.”

The blond giggled and offered me his hand. “I’m Inojin, I’m a painter. I should be here all week too!” He was all smiles as he introduced himself to me and then looked to Shikadai. “Hi, I’m Inojin.”

A grin tugged at Shikadai’s lips and he gave the painter a curt nod. “A pleasure. My name’s Shikadai.”

“Ooh.” If possible, Inojin smiled even wider and cupped his cheeks in his hands. “You’re kinda cute.”

I raised a brow at that and kept my mouth shut, watching the pair curiously. Shikadai always dodged my questions when it came to pin pointing his sexuality, not that it mattered, but he never gave me a clear answer. I had my suspicions that he swung both ways and now might be able to finally find out the truth. 

“Me? I think you mean you.” He replied and slowly did a once over of the pale blond.

“You think so?” Inojin asked, smile turning into a smirk as he batted his lashes. “Cute enough to date?”

Oh, I was never going to let him live this down. 

Shikadai tilted his head and returned the smirk. “We’ve got a week to find out. What time do you get off?”

“Whenever I want.” He said with a wink. And then jolted in surprise when a paintbrush whacked him in the back. “Kawaki, stop!” He groaned, rolling his eyes as he turned to look at Destroyer. “I’m busy.”

Kawaki. His name was Kawaki.

“It’s alright, pretty, I’ll be here all day.” Shikadai told him. “Or at least until I have a good reason to head home.”

Inojin’s blue eyes gleamed at his words and he licked his lips in a not so subtle manner. “I could give you a reason.”

“What the hell?” I mouthed silently to myself, unable to believe these two. I wanted an answer, not a full fledged show. 

“I’d love nothing more.” Shikadai replied, pulling out his phone and offering it without any further instruction.

Inojin accepted it right away, expression as cheeky as possible. He quickly programmed his number and then went as far as showing me. He’d saved himself under the name ‘Cutie’ with a tongue emoji. “Cute, right?” He laughed and then passed the phone back to Shikadai just before a shadow fell over the table and he tipped his head back, grinning at a scowling Kawaki. “Hi.”

“Sorry about him,” He grumbled, grabbing the blond’s arm and hauling him to his feet. 

“Aww, but we were having fun. I got a date.” Inojin went from whiny to sly in an instant, eyes finding Shikadai before his tongue poked out tauntingly. 

“Fucking—stop.” Kawaki sounded as if he was at his wits end. 

Shikadai chuckled, this time being the one to wink. I couldn’t bring myself to look at my crush and didn’t know what to think about this whole meeting. Was the spell broken? Would he be put off by my glasses and suit and tie? Would he still want me to come and visit him?

“Back to work,” He huffed and Inojin puffed out his cheeks. 

“But don’t you wanna meet my new friend and my soon to be man candy?” The blond asked while tugging on the front of Kawaki’s overalls and waving cutely at Shikadai. “This is Shikadai… and this is… oh, you didn’t tell me.”

I lowered my head a little and unconsciously fussed with my hair, resisting the urge to flee. “Boruto.”

“Boruto,” Inojin repeated quietly, almost thoughtfully. His brows furrowed as he pondered over something before snapping his fingers with a gasp, eyes going wide. Before he could say anything, Kawaki clamped his hand over his mouth and smiled tightly. 

“Sorry again.” He said, giving Shikadai a slight nod before hesitantly meeting my gaze and then pulling Inojin away. 

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I was holding and tried not to feel too mortified. I could still feel someone watching me, glancing over at Shikadai. He was observing me closely and his expression was suspicious. I went back to my salad and pretended all was well with the world.

“What was that about?” He eventually asked. 

Damn him for being so sharp. “What was what about?” I deflected and then added, “Hang on. I should be the one asking questions here. ‘Pretty’?” I teased his choice of pet name. “What happened to Sumire?”

He brushed me off, shrugging his shoulders. “You’re the one who suggested I ditch women and switch over so I took your advice.”

“Just like that?” I squawked in disbelief. 

“Give it a rest, will you? I have a type and Inojin fits it. That’s all you need to know. Now answer me, what happened?” He uncrossed his arms and leaned forwards on the table. “I’ve never seen you so quiet or dare I say shy.”

I remained silent on the matter and played dumb. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“First you choke on your coffee when you lay eyes on that big fellow,” He continued, “And then you turn into a whole other person when he intervenes.” I could see the wheels turning in his head as he connected the dots and I didn’t like it. “Oh. Oh this good. This is _too_ good. You wanted to jump his bones, didn’t you?” He smirked.

“I did not!” I protested and knew I had lost when he started laughing. “Shut up. I’m the gay one, I’m allowed to get flustered when a man like that shows up.” Thankfully he hadn’t suspected anything else was going on, my secret obsession/addiction was safe. 

“You won’t be able to say that after tonight.” Shikadai promised, shaking his phone.

Well he didn’t waste any time. “Tonight, huh? What if pretty turns you down?”

“He won’t after he sees what I’m offering.” He assured and I shook my head at him. 

Our lunch break was almost over and we spent the rest of it finishing our meals. I couldn’t get over how quickly and readily he responded to Inojin, but most of all I couldn’t believe I had run into Destroyer. In overall no less. Truthfully anything he wore would suit him and this was no different, but the same couldn’t be said for myself. I couldn’t help wondering if his opinion of me changed and it was so strange seeing a glimpse of who he was off the stage. Kawaki the painter seemed different from Destroyer the performer. 

I hadn’t seen enough to put my finger on it, but I could feel it. Maybe it was for the best though. If I got to know him on a more personal level, I would only fall harder. I imagined that he wanted to keep his two lives and jobs separate. If I was in one I couldn’t be in the other, it was as simple as that. Things would be different after this and I hoped he wouldn’t cut me off now that I knew his real name and other profession. I would understand if he did, but I really didn’t want him to. It weighed on my mind for the rest of the day and I couldn’t focus. 

I didn’t make any more progress with the software and went home feeling guilty for wasting that time. What’s worse, the next day wasn’t any different and I avoided the cafeteria all together. It shouldn’t have affected me so much and I felt stupid that it did. Shikadai gave up trying to rope me into a conversation and even my curiosity about how things went between him and Inojin didn’t change my refusal. All I could think about was that it was over, those two nights of bliss would haunt me forever. The fact that it was preventing me from working was a problem. 

Ignoring it wasn’t an option and I couldn’t approach Kawaki. I had to talk to Destroyer and the only way to do that was to go to the strip club. I gathered my courage that night, dressing simply in an effort not to seem like I was trying too hard. It was my first time going alone and the club was as busy as ever. Keeping to the back of the large room, I bought a drink to help settle my nerves and prepared myself for the worst. Sadly I only succeeded in talking myself out of the confrontation and was struggling to see it through. I made it this far, I was so close . . . all I had to do was find him and talk to him. Closure would do me some good and I could get back to work again.

I downed the rest of my drink and then stepped out of the corner I was hiding in. I could do this. I could. My eyes scanned the crowd and my feet carried me . . . towards the exit. I couldn’t do this. I couldn’t. It was time to go, pick up a hobby or something instead.

Right when I moved to round the corner and head into the short hallway leading to the door, someone grabbed my wrist and halted me. “Hey,”

I froze, heart taking off in my chest. “D-Destroyer.” I breathed and didn’t dare turn to face him. “I was just, um . . . I was, uh . . . how are you doing?”

“Doing fine. You were just what, now?” He asked, releasing my wrist to instead splay his hand out on my stomach and begin a slow glide upwards. 

The touch was unexpected and welcomed. “I-I was . . . I wasn’t sure if you still wanted me to come.” I decided to go with, figuring it would tell me all I needed to know. “So . . . I chickened out.”

“Of course I did. It’s been a while.” He said, rubbing his hand over my chest. “Don’t tell me you came all the way here and aren’t even gonna have a dance.”

“Sorry.” I sighed in relief. I was glad things were normal between us after all. “I’ll have a dance, if you want to that is.” 

He hummed and let his hand slide back down until it moved to my side and grabbed my own. “I want whatever you want, baby. Just say the word and I’ll make it happen.”

I blushed, that pet name always making me feel hot, and finally turned around to look at him. “Maybe the champagne room again. Please.”

“You got it.” He smiled down at me and then began leading me through the club. 

He was dressed in black joggers with two white stripes running down the sides and a white tank top—his usual attire it seemed. He was also wearing a white fitted hat. When we reached the champagne room, he pulled me inside and closed the door. Then he led me over to the couch and gestured for me to take a seat. I sat down and watched him open the champagne bottle quietly. The way his arms flexed was hot, but I knew it was only going to get hotter. He paused to adjust the music to something different and set the bottle down as he did so. I wasn’t thinking as I picked it up and poured some in his glass, doing my own after. 

A soft song began and he returned, taking the glass poured for him before saying, “You didn’t have to do that. I’m supposed to take care of you. Remember?”

“Oh. I did it again.” I said sheepishly and tapped my forehead with my knuckle. “I forgot.”

“Thank you anyway.” Kawaki mused, taking a few sips before leaving the glass on the low table and kneeling on the floor in front of me. His hands moved to my ankles and slowly began dragging up my legs. “I thought you weren’t gonna come back.”

The admission caught me off guard, but I replied with another one of my own. “I thought that I wouldn’t be able to . . . because you saw . . . all of that.”

He raised a brow at my words as his hands began kneading my thighs. “All of what?”

“You know.” I said, arousal beginning to pick up from his touch. “The suit, the hair . . . the glasses.” Business attire wasn’t sexy, at least not in my line of work.

“Oh that.” He chuckled under his breath. “You surprised me—but don’t get it twisted, baby. You looked good enough to eat in that suit. I’ve been hoping to see you all dressed up again.”

There was no way that could be true, and yet . . . “You really mean that?”

“It was a whole new side of you—and I liked it a lot.” He smiled the sexiest smile at me and then pulled his hat off and sat it aside before leaning down and rubbing his cheek on my thigh. “But you’ve been hiding.”

Unable to look away and not wanting to disappoint, I explained, “I didn’t know. I was too scared to.” I confessed. “I won’t do it again, promise.”

“So sweet,” Kawaki hummed, opening his mouth and biting my left inner thigh. “Have you been thinking about me?”

If only he knew. The bite had me shivering and I quickly nodded my head. “Yes, all day long. I couldn't stop.”

“I thought about you too, baby.” He murmured, moving his cheek to my right thigh and rubbing it before giving it a bite as well. “Can’t get enough of your pretty face.”

Pretty . . . he thought I was pretty. “What were you thinking?” I asked curiously though it came out way breathier than I had meant it to.

“How sexy that pretty face looks whenever I make you feel good… how it might look with you taking every inch of me.” His cheeks and hands rubbed against me while he spoke. “How dazed those blue eyes might get… a lot of filth.”

He wasn’t the only one, anytime I thought of him my mind always ended up in the gutter. I had quite the dirty mind myself . . . but I wouldn’t have discovered it if it weren’t for him. Even now he was making me want more. “Destroyer . . .”

“You have to agree…” He breathed as he rubbed his cheek across my crotch. “You would love to feel all of me. Wouldn’t you?”

I nodded my head vigorously and forced my hips to stay still. Seriously, I was way too easy, I was too smart to fall into this trap. Even still I went willingly and happily played the fool. “I would, I-I really would.”

“Really?” He hummed. “Could you handle all of me though?” He asked before he began mouthing at my erection through my pants. 

I was glad I hadn't picked up my glass of champagne yet because I surely would have dropped it. I was as red as ever, but I couldn’t look away, I couldn't suppress the moan that left my lips. “Probably not.” I answered honestly. “But . . . I still want it.”

With his lips opened, he pressed his mouth against the middle of my erection and poked his tongue against it tauntingly. “Put your hands in my hair baby.”

He didn’t need to tell me twice, but my grip was gentle and the pet name made my heart skip a beat. His hair was so soft. 

“Don’t hold back,” He smiled against me, pressing a kiss over my cock next. “Is this how you would hold onto me if I was fucking you?”

For heaven’s sake. “Y-you keep putting that imagine in my head. This is going to end up being a lot more embarrassing than usual if you don’t stop.” I whined, already as hard as could be and beginning to leak. 

“Why is that, baby? Think you’ll come just from me teasing you?” He was grinning now, happily continued to drag his mouth up and down my erection, not caring about my pants in the least. 

My bottom lip poked out in a pout. “This is punishment for hiding from you, isn’t it?” I asked as I circled my hips the smallest bit, unable to resist anymore. 

“No baby,” Kawaki murmured, giving a gentle nip to the tip. “This is a reward for coming to see me.”

I perked up at that and my grip had tightened a little when he brought his teeth into the mix. “Promise?” I didn’t want to give him an out, I was being selfish and greedy. I wanted everything he would give me. 

“Promise,” he told me, breathing heavier against me. “How could I ever punish you?”

He was so sweet on me I couldn’t stand it. I wished I could do more, that I was brave enough and he would let me. But despite how erotic things got there were still lines and boundaries that I had to respect. Kawaki, oh how Kawaki made me want to break them. He teased and taunted, keeping me right where he wanted me and I didn’t have any desire to be anywhere else. He had me, hook, line and sinker. I was a lost cause. I was completely infatuated. 

“You’re so bad for me.” I whispered and circled my hips again. “So, so bad.”

“Mmm… does that mean you’ll be the one punishing me?”

I blushed even harder, wishing I had gone with looser jeans. There was no way I could . . . imagining it was just . . . fucking hell. Why did he have to go and say such a thing? I highly doubted I had it in me, I certainly couldn’t do it as well as he could. He seemed hopeful and expectant and I didn’t want to disappoint him. I swallowed hard and licked my lips. Maybe . . . maybe I could at least try?

I took one hand from his soft black locks and brought it down on his head in what could only be described as a pat. “Bad.” I chided, mentally cringing at myself. “ . . . . . how was that?”

“Cute,” He chuckled, giving me another mindful bite. “But much more like a reward. If you need to punish me, you’ll have to handle me rougher.”

Being rough with Kawaki . . . it was impossible, I was nowhere near that level yet . . . but perhaps . . . “I’m only rough during sex.” I said, overjoyed I could say it straight and without any pauses or stutters. I could be coy and manipulative. Kind of. 

“You are?” Kawaki raised his head at that, staring at me in wonder. “Tell me more.”

That wasn’t exactly part of the plan. “I, um . . . I, uh . . .” I should just leave it to the pros, I wasn’t cut out for this. “Okay. You got me. I was just teasing you . . .”

“Oh. Well… I _am_ rough.” He told me, suddenly hiking my legs up and over his shoulders. He pulled me down further and then pressed his face to my crotch again. “Remember your first night here… when you got the hot seat… that was me taking it easy.”

“Oh . . . my god.” I squeaked in delight and slight fear. I was going to die. Without a doubt, tonight in this very club. I was going to be blessed to death. “Destroyer, please.” I half whispered, half moaned, already begging for it as I combed my fingers through his hair, trying to coax him. 

“Please what, baby?” He chuckled again, mouthing at my cock once more and making my body tremble. 

“Be rough with me.”

_“Oh,_ you like it that much?” Kawaki asked breathily, hands sliding behind my back. “Do you know how badly I just want to flip you over and fuck you silly? You wouldn’t be able to move by the time I finished with you.”

That sounded wonderful, so much so that a needy whine escaped me. “Please.”

“You beg so prettily, baby. Driving me crazy.” He chuckled lowly, rubbing his cheek over my erection firmly. “You got me so hard for you. Determined to make me suffer, aren’t you?”

He seemed to be taking it pretty well to me. I was the one about to come in my pants, suspecting that was his goal. He was so hot. “No, I . . . I just . . . no.”

Kawaki let out a short growl and once again began mouthing at my cock, holding me more firmly in place. “I’ll be going home once again, hard as fuck, and thinking about nothing but you.”

I moaned and gripped his hair harder than I had before, clenching my eyes. That’s what I wanted. I wanted his head to be filled with thoughts of me, for him to become as obsessed and addicted as I was. Then I wouldn’t feel so guilty for taking advantage. How could just this much leave me throbbing? Why was I surprised by the fact when I knew he had complete control over my body? 

“Ah,” He breathed heavily against my cock. “I love it when you pull my hair, baby.”

I loved it when he called me baby. “D-Destroyer.” I stuttered, trying to communicate how close I was. My pants felt so tight that it was almost painful and his teasing was becoming too much. 

“Such a pretty voice,” He hummed, rubbing his cheek over me again. “It’s just you and me, baby. Let me hear you moan my real name.”

I whined again, unable to believe he was giving me permission. If I did that then I doubted I would be able to stop. The temptation was too strong and I had to let go his hair to cover my mouth. I wanted to call his name more than anything, but I couldn’t. Not like this. I opened my eyes and stared down at him pleadingly. I wanted to come, I wanted him to let me fall off the edge but he was keeping there, constantly changing the pace and pressure on my member. It was the first time I had gotten so impatient. 

“You don’t need to hold back, baby. I want to hear you so bad.” Kawaki groaned. “You’re trembling. So sexy. Are you gonna come for me? Just from a little teasing?”

I convulsed, muffled moans ringing out as my orgasm hit me. His words alone sent me flying and my thighs clenched on either side of his head. In no time at all my underwear and pants became wet and my face burned. It felt amazing but was also the most embarrassing thing I had ever done, not that I could think about it too much as my body sang with pleasure.

“Fuck, look at you,” Kawaki breathed as he sat back, gently removing my thighs from his shoulders. He licked his lips tauntingly as he stared at me, hands slowly kneading my lower back. “I want to eat you up.”

He was way too seductive for his own good and I had to cover my face, panting shakily. “N-no. I’m not tasty.” I told him, knowing I couldn’t handle any more, but who was I kidding? Of course, I wanted it. 

“Oh? What makes you so sure, baby? Have you tasted yourself? When you make yourself come do you just… have to have a taste? Doesn’t that mean it’s really good?”

For heaven’s sake, his mouth was more dangerous than his body. “No! I don’t, I . . . I just clean it up.”

“With your mouth?” He cocked a brow, continuing to massage my lower back. 

I stayed hidden behind my hands and refused to look at him, shaking my head. 

“Gonna hide from me baby? Just deny me and break my heart—and keep my dick hard… you’re so mean.”

“No, no, no, I’m sorry.” I said quickly and lowered my hands to cup his face instead. That wasn’t what I wanted, it wasn’t my intention. “I didn’t mean it . . . let me make it better.”

“Hmm? Make what better?” He asked while bringing one hand to my front so he could massage my torso. 

It was crossing a line for sure and I half expected to be turned down, but I didn’t want him to suffer. “You . . . your, um . . . you know.”

“I have no idea, precious. You’ll have to be more specific.” He smiled softly, hand moving until it settled over the right side of my chest and he gave my nipple a tug. 

“Ah!” I moaned in surprise, heat beginning to pool in my groin once more. He was so bad. “Destroyer.” I pouted. How did he expect me to explain when he kept getting handsy?

“Still Destroyer?” He put on a pout of his own but slowly pulled back from me and moved to stand up, towering over me instead. “You wound me.”

I sat up straight, ignoring the mess in my pants as my cheeks puffed out even more. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, baby.” Kawaki laughed and reached over to ruffle my hair. “I’m just giving you a hard time.”

I continued to pout. He was the mean one, bullying me . . . but I liked it. “Hmph.”

“Look at your cinnamon roll ass, trying to put an end to me. Take it easy.” He laughed again as he moved to sit on the couch and rested his hands over his crotch. “Shit.”

I peeked over, biting my lips as I thought over bringing up my offer again. “I can make it better.” I said quietly, heart pounding.

“Ugh. Boruto.” Kawaki groaned. “There’s nothing you can do for me here… I’m not on my time.”

“I understand . . .” I trailed and hoped I didn’t make him uncomfortable. I knew he would say no, of course he would, but I couldn’t help it. I wanted to touch him, pleasure him and call his name as if he was mine . . . but he wasn’t and I had to keep my crush under control. 

“But… if you want, maybe we could work something out.” He suggested while studying my face. 

“Really?” I asked, both hopeful and disbelieving. He would let me after all?

“Yes. Tomorrow night, I don’t have work here. I’ll have some rare free time… if you want to see me.”

I was beyond excited, grinning widely as my feelings ran away with me. “Of course I do!” I said and wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug. Almost instantly I realized what I was doing, blushing hard as I removed myself. “S-sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He chuckled, pulling me back over to rest against his hard body. “You want to come to my place? Or have me come to yours?”

My thoughts ran wild, images of him pinning me to my bed making the decision easy. “Yes. I mean mine. You can come to my place.” I just had to get rid of my housemates first. 

“Okay. I’ll give you my number and you can text me so I’ll have yours.” He smiled and then recited his phone number. I’m glad you’re still down to fuck.”

I nearly had a heart attack on the spot at his statement, internally screaming. He didn’t want to just mess around. He intended to go all the way. Kawaki, in my house, in my bed, fucking me. “I’m going to an early grave.” I said to myself.

“Hm?” 

“Oh, uh . . . I’m going to surely behave?” I tried and waited to see if he would fall for it.

“I’m sure you will, baby. It’s me that we need to be worried about.” He laughed. 

I wasn’t worried at all. “It’s okay,” I said and brushed a stray hair behind my ear, “I don’t want you to behave.”

“Naughty little thing.” Kawaki snickered and patted my hip with the hand resting there, his arm curled around me. “You know, you might need to request the next day off of work. Unless you want to tell everybody what happened.”

“Okay.” I agreed easily.

Shockingly we had some time left and I was able to spend it snuggling and drinking champagne. I was happy he let me stay so close, wondering if all of this meant I really was special to him. I didn’t want to assume he slept with every customer he took a liking to and I wasn’t going to take him for granted either. It felt like he truly wanted me, that I wasn’t just a job to him. Of course a part of me realized his main interest lied with my body, but I wasn’t any better. I didn’t know him simply because I had a crush on him. Maybe this arrangement would lead to that though. Maybe we could get to know each other and work our way up from there. I certainly hoped so, but I couldn’t kid myself too much. Guys like him didn’t fall for guys like me . . . but that wouldn’t stop me from wanting it to happen. I would do everything I could to make Kawaki mine. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

**Kawaki**

_ Boundaries, Expectations, Feelings _

* * *

  
  
“I knew this was going to happen… it was just a matter of time.”

“Shut up,” I groaned as I stepped into my overalls, getting dressed for work. Iwabe was riding my ass, of course, because I just  _ had  _ to tell him about my plans with Boruto for the evening. “Any fucking way, for all I know, he could change his mind. It was in the heat of the moment that the plan was made.”

Iwabe laughed and laid back on the couch, crossing his arms under his head. “Right, but it’s obvious that he’s into you as much as you’re into him and you two are definitely fucking tonight.” 

“We’ll see.” First I had to see him outside of the club and he wasn’t the same when he wasn’t my customer. 

I had never expected to see him working there, but he was something else in that suit and tie, a true business professional. He wasn’t the same Boruto who came to the club and let me drive him crazy. Seeing another side of him, one that was smug, smart-mouthed and teasing in his own way was truly something else. It really did take me by surprise and truthfully, I had no idea how to react. I wanted to take some time and collect my thoughts but Inojin didn’t give me a chance. 

I also thought that him seeing me outside of the club would ruin his image of me, but that wasn’t the case at all. He still wanted me just as much, maybe more, and now I had a date to finally have my way with him. 

As long as he didn’t back out.

“You’re going to see him today, right?” Iwabe asked curiously, already aware of Boruto working at the company I was painting for. 

“Should,” I answered. If he didn’t hide from me and not come into the cafeteria. “I’ll talk to him sometime today to find out what we’re doing.”

“So, not only are you planning to go to his place and have your way with him, but possibly more? Gonna take him out for dinner and a movie too? Might as well buy him a ring while you’re at it.”

“Fuck you, Iwabe,” I snapped, walking over to snatch the pillow from under his head and smack him in the face with it. “He doesn’t want anything like that anyway… you already know I’m only good for one thing.”

“Fuck that,” he scoffed, shoving the pillow off of himself and sitting up on the couch. “You know it pisses me off when you sell yourself short like that. I’ve told you too many times already. You deserve a lot more than that. I mean… yeah, I want you to get laid as much as you want it for yourself, but it doesn’t have to end there.”

Iwabe was a good friend who always wanted what was best for me. I knew there was no point in arguing with him, so I kept my mouth shut even though I wanted to retort. Quitting the club wasn’t a possibility for me, I needed the money too much. A guy like Boruto would never want anything more than sex from me. He was too pure and adorable—he wanted me, physically. That was it. 

He wouldn’t want me for more. Nobody wanted to date anyone who bared their body for money and it was a job I couldn’t walk away from. 

It didn’t seem fair for me to have a normal relationship anyway, so I couldn’t be too bothered. It was fine by me, getting as much pleasure as I was just being around Boruto. Teasing him alone was really doing things for me. To be able to have him… just thinking of it was enough to make me happy. I didn’t really think that he would change his mind because I knew he wanted me. It would probably be a one and done type of thing and that was probably for the best, but I was really looking forward to it.

When I arrived at the job, I wasn’t surprised to find Inojin already there. He was in a good mood, even better than his usual good mood, something I picked up on right away. The pale blond was dancing in place as he worked on trimming. It wasn’t his usual work, but he didn’t seem to mind. He was dressed in dark blue overalls and wore a pale blue t-shirt beneath, his once-white tennis shoes covered in multiple colors of paint. I was, however, surprised to find him humming to himself and smiling contentedly. 

“Damn, Inojin,” I began as I moved to stand next to him. “What’s got you on cloud nine this morning?”

“Good morning, Kawaki,” he sang, hopping down off the ladder and purposely pressing his paintbrush against my shirt. “Let’s just say a certain cutie has managed to rock my world and, oh my god, he’s amazing!”

“The ponytail guy?” I asked, surprised to see him looking so... smitten. 

“His name is Shikadai,” Inojin corrected with a dreamy look on his face, a soft sigh escaping him. “He’s the real deal, Kawaki. I honestly just wanted to make him mine for a night… but now I kinda want to make him mine forever.”

“Forever?” He was talking crazy now, something highly unusual for him. 

Inojin nodded, humming happily. “He’s smooth and sexy, a total genius too. I’ll spare you the details but… I don’t know. You know how people say if it’s the one you just know… well, that’s what happened. Sounds crazy, but it’s true. I just know. I know that I don’t want to let him go. Ever. We’re going to have dinner at my place tonight.”

Seeing him so happy had a similar effect on me. I smiled at him, always wanting his happiness above all else. I would support him no matter what as long as he was safe and in good hands. I was just about to comment when he put one hand on his hip and pointed his paintbrush at me. 

“What about you? You’ve been sulking for two days but today you’re all happy? What’s up?” 

“I don’t know what you mean.” I shrugged and he rolled his eyes, hand leaving his lip to grab my wrist and pull me over to the nearest table where breakfast was waiting for me. I sat down knowing he wouldn’t let me escape to work until I’d eaten so I went ahead and pulled the sandwich out of the bag. 

“You know what I mean. I’m not letting you avoid me anymore. You think I didn’t recognize his name, hm? Boruto… He’s that customer you were so happy to tell me about. I just thought you were excited to have a cute customer to have fun with… but after seeing you around him, I have to say, I believe it’s a lot more than that.”

“Whatever… it’s nothing.” 

Only it wasn’t nothing and Inojin knew me well enough to know when I was lying. The look he gave me was one that was far from impressed and I rolled my eyes, taking a big bite of the sandwich so I wouldn’t have to say anything.

“It’s not nothing,” he said knowingly. “You know me, Kawaki… I’m not scared of you. Be honest with me or else I’ll have no choice but to question little sweet and innocent Boruto instead.”

“You wouldn’t,” I huffed, words muffled due to my mouth being full. I tried to glare at him, but it was weak because I was soft for him and he knew it.

“Oh, I would. Wouldn’t hesitate either. Think he’ll come by here for lunch today? Or maybe… I could just ask around and go see him in his office… privately.”

“Inojin,” I groaned after swallowing and clearing my mouth. “Fine, I’ll talk.”

He smirked winningly at me and patted my head. “Good, I’m all ears.”

“It’s nothing like you’re thinking… it can’t be. I want him and I’m gonna have him, but it’s just that simple. There’s no need in you trying to make it into more.”

“Because you believe you can’t have what you want anymore.” He stole the words right out of my head, sitting down at the table across from me. “Look, Kawaki,”

“I don’t want to go there, Inojin,” I cut him off, tone harsh enough for him to know I wasn’t playing. He frowned but said nothing more. “Thank you.”

“I won’t say anything… and I won’t try to tell you what to do, but I will remind you that not everybody is avoiding love. Boruto probably—”

“Don’t.” I already knew everything he wanted to say to me and I didn’t want to hear any of it. “He wants to fuck, that’s it. That’s all anyone wants. He knows what I do.” That should’ve been enough for Inojin to understand that it was nothing more than a mere physical attraction where the two of us had some desires we needed to sate. 

“Why am I not surprised to walk into this conversation.”

“Dad,” Inojin turned to look at his father and my eyes cut to him as well, though instead of speaking I just took another big bite of the burger. 

Sai had his usual dull looking smile on his face. It never reached his eyes and yet somehow still seemed genuine. He wasn’t an emotional person and was cool in my opinion, but he was certainly a little strange.

“Don’t worry, I won’t ask,” he mused. “But I suggest making sure nobody can listen to your conversation when it’s about the… intimacy.”

“Ugh, dad,” Inojin shook his head, cringing. “Can you  _ not?”  _

“Can  _ you  _ not?” Sai shot back, smile widening though his eyes seemed to darken at the same time. 

“We got it,” I said to Sai after swallowing my mouthful. He turned his smile to me and gave me a thumbs up before walking away. “Shit.”

Inojin and I locked eyes and, after a moment, laughed together. I finished up my breakfast and then the two of us got back to work. Thankfully, Inojin dropped it and instead told me more about Shikadai. He spoke so highly of the guy that I couldn’t help but like him too. I wanted to know more about him anyway, as he was apparently a friend of Boruto’s. 

Lunchtime for the company began before we knew it. There were different times for everyone and breaks in between where people came in and out. The company itself seemed to have a chill vibe and all the employees seemed smart and a bit on the conservative side. Not that that was true, but the vibes were unmistakable. I figured it was more the business attire than anything because I didn’t have anything more to go on than appearances aside from Boruto, Shikadai and the little shit stick who was barking at Boruto that first day. 

Boruto and Shikadai came in for lunch at the same time, just as they had before. The blond didn’t have the intention to hide from me anymore and I wouldn’t either. It wasn’t often I ran into a customer outside of work—and never had it happened with one I actually remembered. Honestly seeing him had really caught me off guard and I thought it best to avoid him, especially since he was doing his best to avoid me. I really didn’t want to cause him trouble at his job either and I wasn’t nearly as daring as Inojin, apparently. 

Today though, knowing we had plans for the evening unrelated to the club, and seeing Inojin skip over to their table to talk to his ‘man candy’ had me wanting to talk to Boruto as well. If he didn’t want me around, it would be obvious and I could just leave him be. 

But I knew that wouldn’t be the case. Not today. His blue eyes kept wandering over to me and lingering in a hungry way. Taking a break wasn’t a problem for me, so I set aside my roller and wiped my hands onto the legs of my overalls on my way over to them. Inojin had already taken a seat next to Shikadai, but he wasn’t touching him—only leaning into him every few seconds so that he didn’t overstep any professional boundaries. At least none caught by the public’s eye which could somehow end in trouble for him. 

“Hey,” I greeted Boruto with a small smile, taking a seat across from him. Feeling Shikadai’s eyes turn to me, I forced my own to him as well and gave him a nod. “Shikadai,” I said and then looked back to the blond that so easily had all my gears turning. 

Boruto was dressed in a light grey suit, a pink button down shirt under his suit jacket and a silver tie around his neck to set it off. The colors really suited him and he looked absolutely delicious. I wanted to be the one to peel everything off of him—including the glasses—and then finally have my way with him. I wanted to tell him as much, but here, I had to hold myself back. 

“You look nice, Boruto,” I commented, maintaining the small smile. I wanted to say much more but not only were we in public, Shikadai and Inojin were watching. 

“I’m nice too. I-I mean you look too, uh, goddamn it.” He cursed under his breath before trying again. “You also look nice.”

“Thanks.” My smile quickly turned into a smirk and I leaned forward on the table, crossing my arms over it as I stared at him. His pink cheeks would never get old and seeing him flustered was one of my favorite states to get him in. “About tonight…”

“You’re canceling?” He whispered, big blue eyes filling with disappointment.

“No,” I chuckled, rolling my eyes over him even thinking that. “I was going to ask if you wanted to meet sooner… for dinner.”

Letting out a breath of relief, Boruto brushed a blond strand behind his ear as he said, “If it’s sooner then maybe I can . . . that is, if you’d like me to . . . I could make dinner?”

“Really?” My brows raised, surprised that he could cook too. “That sounds great. If you don’t mind.”

“No, I’d love to.” He smiled happily. “Do you want anything in particular?”

I shrugged, thinking it over though nothing in specific came to mind. “I’m not picky… anything is cool with me.”

He hummed and observed me curiously as if staring would somehow reveal my favorite food.

“Make something you like and I’m sure I’ll like it too. Should I bring anything?”

“Oh no, that’s alright.” He insisted, face turning brighter as he added quietly, “you’re more than enough.”

“Just give me a time and I’ll be there.”

“Is seven okay?” Boruto asked hopefully.

“It’s perfect. I’ll see you then.” I got up from the table, offering him a short wave before going back to work. Inojin was still glued to Shikadai’s side and was happy to talk to Boruto as well. I didn’t want to hang around and distract him from his lunch and I wanted to get as much work done as possible before I left for the day also. 

It was around five whenever I finally called it a day and headed home to get ready to go and see Boruto. There were a few things I needed to take care of beforehand and I also had Iwabe’s pain in the ass self to deal with the entire time. He was admittingly as excited as I was to have the night off, because he was excited I was going to see Boruto outside of the club. I chose to ignore him completely, everything he said to me going in one ear and out the other while I got ready to go out. Boruto knew me to wear next to nothing, my joggers—which I was rather fond of—and my work overalls. So, tonight, I decided to go with my usual casual attire. 

I liked loose-fitting jeans, my old worn boots and simple t-shirts. Today I chose a dark pair and a sage green t-shirt. Everything else was the same, I wore one of my fitted hats, a green one that matched my shirt. When I walked up to Boruto’s table, I didn’t expect to ask him out for dinner too, or for him to suggest cooking for me. There was no way I would turn down a home cooked meal, so agreeing was easy enough. 

The trip to his place wasn’t that long. I arrived right at seven o’clock, as planned and was not expecting the sight I was met with.

I honestly thought that Boruto, with his youthful appearance, was just a rich boy, still in school and paying me on mommy and daddy’s money. Now I knew better—I knew that he had a good job, though I didn’t know the details, but seeing his home really did make me take a step back. I didn’t know his age, but I knew he wasn’t old. He was still young and yet the home before me was almost intimidating. 

Two stories, a wrap around porch that was only one step above ground level, the second floor having a nice sized balcony as well. There was nice outside seating that included a couch on one side, four chairs on the other. There was even a swing at the end. It looked like a chill place to sit when the weather was nice. Early mornings or evenings when it wasn’t too hot or too cold. I wondered if Boruto ever sat outside or if he was a little hermit.

I knocked on the door and took a step back, noting the blinds were closed so I wasn’t able to get a peek inside. A moment later the door opened to reveal the blond, his hair fluffier than usual, dressed in dark blue jeans and a light blue button down shirt.

“Hi.” He smiled at me and took a few steps back to open the door completely. “Come on in.”

“Hey,” I smiled back and ruffled his hair as I walked inside. “Nice place… and you look nice, baby.”

“Thank you.” Boruto beamed before he closed the door. “You look really nice too, Destroyer.”

Clicking my tongue, I stopped and turned to settle my eyes on his face. He had such soft, appealing features. For a moment, I was distracted, studying his slightly parted, pale pink lips, the smooth curve of his nose and his bright blue eyes. It was quite distracting, but I managed to bring myself back to reality and lean down until my nose was mere centimeters from his own. 

“Did you forget my name, hm, Boruto?”

His cheeks heated in a deep blush and he brushed a strand of blond hair behind his ear. “I-I . . . it’s just . . . are you sure I can use it?”

“Depends… are you sure you want me here?” I tried not to laugh, but he was something else. So cute and amusing at the same time.

“I do!” He quickly responded. “Honest!”

“Then call me by my name,” I huffed in a playful manner and gave his cheek a pinch. “It’s weird otherwise.”

Boruto pouted but didn’t try to push my hand away, closing his eyes as he rubbed our noses together and whispered, “Kawaki.”

Too cute. Way too fucking cute. “Careful or I’ll try to keep you.” I grinned and stepped back, not liking the way his actions had my heart racing in my chest.

He blinked up at me and smiled back for a moment before scurrying away. “The kitchen’s this way, dinner is ready but I haven’t set the table yet.”

“Need some help with that?” I followed him, laughing quietly at his quick pace. “It smells nice.” Though not nearly as nice as him.

“Oh no, you’re my guest. I can manage.” Boruto insisted. “I hope you like pot roast.”

“Oh, I do, but I haven’t had it in a long time. Sounds great.” We walked into the kitchen together and the smell of food became far more prominent. He had to be a good cook based off the smell and I was looking forward to eating. “I’ll help set the table.” 

“No way.” He protested with a shake of his head. “I’m the host, this time I’ll be servicing you for a change. All I want you to do is enjoy dinner.”

I didn’t believe he meant it in a dirty way, but at the same time, my mind took a dark turn. “Fine. But only because you’re cute as fuck, got it?”

Boruto’s back was to me as he reached up into the cabinets for a couple bowls, but I could still see how red his ears were. I could watch him always and never get bored. Boruto made me want to know more about him. I wanted him. I wanted to have all of him and give him all of me in return, just like I intended to do. But I also wanted to know who he was. Not only the easily flustered blond who wanted to have a good time with me, but also the fiery blond who didn’t hold his tongue at the office. 

It made sense that he was a little nervous around me, and I enjoyed the soft side of him more than I should have. It really turned me on. I was biting off a lot more than I could chew though, and I knew it, but I had no intention to stop. Not now. Even if I knew I shouldn’t, I had to have him. I would never be able to let him go until I did. He was easy to be around, made me smile sincerely and look forward to our time together. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him.

At his insistence, I didn’t help set the table. It didn’t take him long to complete the task and then we were seated across from one another at the table. A hefty bowl of pot roast was set before me, served with rice and rolls that melted in my mouth. The taste of it all was even better than I was expecting and once I started eating I didn’t want to stop. It was delicious and I was grateful to have the opportunity to have this time with him.

“I hope I’m having you for dessert,” I said after having the last bite of my second serving. We’d done more staring at each other over dinner than anything else, but I was comfortable being with him and I could tell he was too. It wasn’t like he wanted anything more out of me anyway. We had a common goal. 

“I had i-ice cream, but, um, we could . . .” He trailed with a beautifully scarlet face. “I prepared the b-bedroom.”

Of course he did. We were on the same page. “Lead the way then.” 

Boruto’s bedroom was on the second floor. It was far more spacious than mine, well organized and clean. It smelled so much like him, fresh and sweet—a scent that I loved and couldn’t help inhaling deeply as he closed the door behind us. The queen sized bed centered the room and had several blankets atop the light blue comforter. There was a computer desk in the corner, a dresser and a chair on the other wall, but I didn’t notice anything more beyond that. I was too excited to take the next step.

Pleasing him did bring me pleasure, but I was hot all over knowing that tonight a lot more would be happening. Boruto made his way to the bed without making eye contact, once again leaving his back towards me. He came to a stop beside the mattress and I could hear him release a shaky breath as he began removing his clothes. Starting with his light blue button down, he unfastened the buttons one by one before letting the shirt slide down his shoulders and fall to the ground. Then he worked on his jeans and let those fall too, carefully stepping out of them and revealing a soft pink pair of lace panties.

I knew he wanted me, but the lack of hesitation was really arousing. Nothing compared to seeing him in only those panties though. It was the last thing I was expecting, and hot enough to have me hard instantly. He didn’t need to do much at all to drive me crazy. If he wasn’t going to hold back, neither was I. After tugging my shirt off and throwing it to the floor, I closed the distance between us and had him pinned to the bed the next instant, a gasp escaping his lips.

“I’m starting to think pink might be my favorite color.” Our faces were just a couple inches apart, close enough that I could feel his shuttered breaths on me. I licked my lips just to taunt him, growing even harder at feeling his body trembling all over. “Do you think I’ll live up to your expectations?”

“I-I . . . fucking hell.” He cursed, eyes going wide at his slip up. “I mean . . . sorry, I’m . . . words are hard.” He finally got out in embarrassment, voice squeaky and high pitched. 

The more he struggled to keep his composure, the more I wanted to make him lose it. I smirked down at him, grinding down on him in hopes of making his already flushed face turn an even brighter shade of red. It worked. “I’m hard too. What are you gonna do about it?”

I didn’t miss how his pupils dilated and he bit his lip in anticipation. Instead of speaking, he wrapped his legs around my waist and brought my hand to his chest to feel his pounding heart. 

“I haven’t even done anything yet… are you more excited since you have me all alone, here in your room?” It was fascinating feeling how hard his heart was beating, but I didn’t want to derail from the track I needed to stay on, so I slid my hand up from his chest to his throat, thumb brushing over the hollow of it gently.

“It’s because it’s you.” He whispered, small hands gliding up to my biceps. “Out of everyone, you’re the one that makes me like this.”

“And you make me like this,” I murmured pointedly while grinding my hips down on Boruto once more. The moment was more intimate than I was expecting, prompting me to pull back from him and separate myself enough to thumb at the pink lace low on his hips. “Let’s get rid of these… even though they’re sexy as fuck.”

Boruto shivered at the touch and sat up, closing the distance as he hid his face against my chest. “Kawaki . . . I-I . . . I have a request.”

He was almost too much for me to handle, but I tried my best to keep myself grounded. “What’s that, baby?” Granting requests was easy. No big deal.

He took a few deep breaths and then asked softly, “Will you lay on your back?”

My lips parted at the request, having not been expecting that. “Of course.” I ran my fingers through his hair before moving off the bed and pulling the button loose on my jeans. “Should I take it all off too?” 

I figured maybe he wanted me to be naked first and Boruto agreed apparently, if the quick nod he gave me was anything to go by. Wasting no time, I pushed my jeans and briefs down at once, stepping out of them without bothering to cover myself. This time, I would wait for him to be ready to strip the last article covering him. I sat on the bed next to him, unbothered by how hungrily he gazed at me. I hoped he’d never stop.

He sat there for a few moments waiting, a slow smile appearing on his face. “You forgot the laying on your back part.”

With a breathy laugh, I laid back and settled myself as he wanted me. “This better?”

“Perfect.” Boruto giggled at me.

His shyness soon returned however, his movements timid as he slowly crawled over me. My hands laid on his thighs and slid up over his hips slowly. “Damn, you look real nice from down here. You’re making me nervous though… I think I might be too excited.”

“Me too.” He confessed and then lowered his waist, breath hitching and back arching as his ass rubbed up against my cock. 

I didn’t have the patience I needed to deal with him tonight. His skin was flawless and soft. I’d acquainted myself with his body before, but this was different. Tonight he would be mine completely and I’d been without for far too long. 

“You gonna ride me? Did you get ready for me before I got here?” I knew he was as eager as I was, so I wouldn’t be surprised.

_ “Yes.” _ Boruto moaned and tucked his face in my neck, one hand resting atop my chest while the other reached back and pulled his panties aside. “Kawaki . . . put it in?”

I groaned at that, more than willing to oblige. I knew he’d been as eager as I was, and I believed him when he said he’d gotten himself ready, but I still reached behind him to make sure for myself. I was fully expecting a plug to be in place, but there was none. Boruto whimpered quietly as the tips of my fingers brushed over his entrance. It seemed he’d stretched himself, but he was dry and I frowned at the finding. To be sure he wasn’t so needy that he could forget something as important as lube.

“I can’t fuck you dry, baby, why are you teasing me like this?”

“O-Oh!” He sat back up again quickly and reached over to the nightstand. Easily finding the lube, he popped the cap open without bothering to close the drawer. “I’m sorry, I didn’t remember . . . I’ll do it now.”

It wasn’t something he should be forgetting, but I shook it off, not thinking anything else of it. While I waited for him to finish getting himself ready, I stared up at his face, wanting to take in every little shift in his expression. My hands roamed over his thighs and torso slowly to give myself something to do but I was dying to finally be inside of him. He began trembling again at my touch and his cheeks were beet red as his eyes kept flickering between the pillow and my face. The tip of his member was peeking out from his panties and his breaths were ragged, embarrassed and excited that I was watching him. 

If I had to wait any longer I was going to lose my mind. As hot as it was to watch him handling it himself, I was too ready for more so I couldn’t stop myself from swiping his hand out of the way to replace his fingers with two of my own. There was more resistance than I was expecting, forcing me to go slower than I intended to. He shouldn’t have been so ridiculously tight, but the fact that he was only excited me more.

“Wai—your fing—ah!” Boruto tossed his head back and both of his hands clutched the bottle of lube, squeezing some of it out.

His reactions were always priceless. “Fuck, you’re so hot, baby. You like it?” The lube helped aid my fingers movements as I eased them in and out, giving him a little more each time without going too far.

“I like it!” He whined and started rocking his hips back for more. “They’re so deep I—so good.” 

Working up to a third finger took far too long for my liking, but there was no helping it. These things couldn’t be rushed. No matter how eager I was, I was always careful and mindful. I would’ve loved to play with him some more, but it would have to happen another time, if there was another time after this. By the time he was stretched enough, he was flushed all over, moaning and panting like crazy and shaking so badly I wasn’t sure how long he would last on top of me.

“I’m gonna put it in now,” I said as I pulled my fingers out of him and grasped my cock, guiding the tip to his stretched entrance and pressing in without any further warning.

“Kawa-ki!” Boruto cried out and let go of the bottle he had wrung empty, lubed covered hands falling to my chest and legs clenching around my waist. “Oh god, oh god . . . s-so big.”

He was still unbelievably tight, but I made sure to go slow, working my way into him only a little at a time. He looked so good and having him whining and moaning from so little had me wanting to speed things along, but I still had to be mindful. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

“You okay?” I asked with a groan, though I was still pushing in.

He nodded his head a few times and then sucked in a deep breath. “Okay. I’m okay.”

Boruto was looking as if I’d wrecked him already, even though we were only just getting started. Once I was halfway in, I let my hands settle on his hips and then forced him the rest of the way down on me. He was so hot and tight I thought I might come on the spot, but I stilled and groaned, willing the feeling to go away. His body shook violently and his lips parted in a silent scream. All too suddenly he was coming, the substance actually shooting out and onto my stomach while his face was contorted in pleasure. 

“Holy shit.” His orgasm had him clamping down even harder around me. I had done nothing more than enter him and he’d fallen apart so beautifully. My cock was throbbing within him, and I needed to move desperately. 

Deciding spontaneously that we could just fuck again later, I wrapped my left arm around his waist and flipped our positions. My hips pulled back and I thrusted into him slowly, not needing speed to pull me any closer to the edge. I didn’t want to leave him over-stimulated either. Boruto was still quaking all over and moaning loudly as I moved.

“S-sorry. Sorry.” He apologized and weakly held onto my shoulders with his slippery hands. “I came.”

Despite teetering on the edge of bliss, I laughed. “Yes, I noticed,” I said and then licked my lips as I moved a little faster, going balls deep with every thrust.

His panties rubbed against my member each time and a glance down showed he was still erect inside of them. “What . . . what should I do?” He asked shakily. “It feels so good.”

I slowed again, admiring his pretty flushed face. “Do you want to come again now?” I didn’t think he would, but he was always surprising me.

“Again?” Boruto repeated, almost in a daze. “With you.”

There was a high probability of me not making it through the night. He was killing me, but I aimed to please, especially anyone as perfect as Boruto. Knowing it wouldn’t take much more for me to finish, I wrapped my left hand around his cock, supporting my weight with my right. Using his come and the excess lube, I began stroking him in tandem with my movements. His recovery time was unlike any I’d encountered before, only turning me on more.

“So pretty when you come, baby. Want to see it again, wanna feel you so tight around me I can barely take it.” I gave him every inch of me and then began a slow grind, shifting my hips until I found the right angle to hit his sweet spot.

Tears began falling down his cheeks and his mouth hung open as he moaned helplessly. “Kawaki. Kawaki, f-fuck I’m—I’m gonna—Kawaki!” 

I was right there with him, stroking him a little faster as I gave a deeper, sharper thrust. Then another, and another until I was finally coming at the same time he fell apart again, another wave of his come coating my hand and his stomach. He was an absolute mess and so was I. 

“Damn, baby, you trying to kill me?” I huffed breathlessly, smiling as I began to soften. “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten so dirty during sex… and that’s saying something.”

Boruto could do nothing but pant in response for a minute to try to catch his breath and laid completely limp beneath me. His blue eyes stared at me, almost in wonder as he got out quietly, “Beautiful.”

“Me, beautiful?” It wasn’t the first time he’d said that, but it was still as surprising as it had been then. “You got it backwards.” I smiled at him before pulling out slowly, sitting next to him on the bed without worrying too much about making a mess considering it was already ruined. “The bed will need to be changed…”

He looked away, expression turning into a pout as he confessed, “I can’t move.”

“You’re covered in come and lube…” Surely he didn’t expect to lay there in such a state. “Poor baby… I didn’t even have a chance to really go at you, and you’re already left in this state. Guess I’ll have to take care of everything for you.” 

“I’m sorry.” He said as he turned his head back towards me. “I wanted to take care of everything, I wanted to be a good host, but . . . I don’t have any strength left. If you really went at me then I’m sure I would have passed out.”

“I don’t doubt it.” Boruto looked as if he was barely clinging to consciousness as it was. “Don’t move, okay?” I left him where he was and went into his bathroom to prepare a bath for him, certain he wouldn’t be able to stand throughout a shower. While the water ran, I cleaned myself up in the shower and then returned to the room to find he hadn’t moved a muscle. “Look at you…” Seeing him so messy made me want to see it more. A lot more. “I’d say we’d have to be more careful next time, but I’m not sure if that’s what I really want.”

“Next time?” He perked up and appeared hopeful. “You really want to?”

More than I should want to. “Yes.” I slid my arms underneath him and lifted him off his bed, one supporting his back and the other his legs. A wide grin spread on his face, lighting up his eyes even if they were still heavily lidded. “I’d like that. I guess you would too, huh?”

“Definitely.” He said and nuzzled his head against me.

I knew, again, that I was crossing too many boundaries. I shouldn’t hang around, I shouldn’t even be seeing him, I definitely shouldn’t let him dote on and cling to me in such a way. However, I just couldn’t stop it. Whether I was in denial or not, I wanted this. After taking off his panities and settling him in the tub of hot water, I bumped my fist against his chin until he pried his eyes open to peek at me. 

“Don’t you fall asleep in here. Get cleaned up for me, okay?”

He gave me a sleepy smile, but sat up straighter to show his resolve to stay awake. “I promise.” 

“Good boy,” I smiled back and poked his cheek before standing straight. “Where are your extra sheets?”

“Hallway closet, third door down the hall.” He answered with a flushed face. I turned and started walking out when he called out to me, stopping me before I could leave. “Kawaki?”

“Hm?” I turned around at the door and looked back at him. “What is it, baby?”

“Well, uh, I just wanted to say, um . . . it was really nice.”

He was too soft. “Yeah,” I smiled and nodded at him. “It was.”

Leaving him there to get cleaned up, I went and got his bed changed for him. By the time he finished, I figured he’d be ready to sleep. I would go on my way and hopefully we could have another go sometime soon. Regardless, I was sure he would come see me at the club and I would still be seeing him. Whatever this was between us, a bit of good sex, was far from over. I wanted more and so did he.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

**Boruto**

_Dates, Paint, Seductions_

* * *

I couldn’t wipe the grin from my face as I stood at the stove in the kitchen making breakfast. Last night had been amazing, perfect, better than perfect and I had woken up in the arms of my dream man. I spent a full twenty minutes just staring at his sleeping face and giggling to myself excitedly. I couldn’t contain how happy I was even though my backside was sore. We had really gone all the way, I wasn’t a virgin anymore and Kawaki was in my house sleeping in my bed. He had given me a night to remember and made me feel like no one else ever had. If anything I was even more head over heels for him than before, he was a master at pleasuring me and that mouth of his was a goddamn weapon.

It wasn’t easy to sneak out of his hold without waking him, but I was determined to cook breakfast for him. I had already finished making eggs and sausages and was working on some pancakes now. My legs were bare and I was wearing only short boxers and a large t-shirt with a picture of a puppy on the front. I texted my housemates to make sure they wouldn’t be coming back anytime soon in case I could persuade Kawaki to stay a little longer. He might have work, but I was hoping to spend some more time together since I was free for the rest of the day. I was a man on a mission and would do whatever I could to make him mine. 

I didn’t know if it was possible, but I wanted to try my best and not let this chance pass me by. This was also a good time to get to know my crush better and learn how he liked his coffee. 

“Smells like food… and looks cute as fuck in here.” Kawaki startled me, suddenly standing right behind me, speaking just before his arms encircled my waist.

I squeaked and then tilted my head back to look at him, smiling despite almost having a heart attack. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” He smiled back at me. “Gonna feed me?”

“Absolutely.” 

“That’s sweet of you. I have a bad habit of forgetting breakfast…” He gave me a squeeze around my middle. “I am pretty hungry.”

I flipped the pancakes before grabbing a piece of sausage and lifting it up to his mouth. “Allow me to rectify that.”

“I’m not starving,” he laughed but took a bite anyway, grinning as he chewed.

I smiled brightly up at him, feeling giddy about how domestic this was. “Pretty good, right? I brought out the expensive stuff.”

“Tastes good, baby,” he said and then mouthed at my neck. “But you taste better.” 

My face grew warm and I ate the rest of the little sausage he had bitten, trying to play off the shiver that went down my spine. It was so easy for him. “You’re so determined to eat me.”

“Damn right. Always have room for something as sweet as you.” He let go of me and stepped back, hand slapping across my ass before I could prepare myself for it. 

I yelped, ears and cheeks turning scarlet before I turned towards him, waving my spatula. “N-naughty.” I chided even though I couldn't say that I didn’t like it.

“Do you expect any less from me?” He snorted. “Let’s eat so we can play before I have to leave you.” 

It seemed I wouldn’t be able to keep him after all, but I would take what I would get. The pancakes were done in less than a minute and I made our plates before fixing coffee. Kawaki took our plates to the table and told me he wanted his coffee black, easy to remember and the totally opposite of how I liked mine. I loaded mine with a little sugar and lots of creamer to rid it of its bitter flavor. Then I bought them over and we sat down together to enjoy our meal. It made me happy to see how eagerly he dug in despite claiming that he wasn’t starving. I was honestly pretty hungry myself, though my mind wandered even as we chatted. I just couldn’t get over having him here in my house. Granted it was just to fuck, but it was still such a big step for me. 

When we were done eating, our play time consisted of teasing touches and another mind blowing orgasm. I was more desperate to have him, to somehow make this amazing man as obsessed with me as I was with him, but it was hard to focus on anything when he played my body like he owned it. He was sweet with me as we said our goodbyes at the door and I watched him drive away to work. It was a glimpse of what could be in the future and maybe I was delusional, but I wanted nothing more than for it to come true. I was in such a good mood that I didn’t get upset when Himawari and Sarada did come back home, once again demanding details and teasing me within an inch of my life. 

Things seemed to be looking up in general for me in the next coming days. I was able to finally focus on work again, making great progress and avoiding annoyances. I was seeing Kawaki in my free time and the air between us was more charged than usual. The flirting had certainly reached a new level and I had him come over to my house to spend the night again before a week had passed. I was still paying for lap dances and he was still as popular as ever at the club, but I knew that we had grown closer. I was getting to know his personality better although I found myself wanting to see more of Kawaki than Destroyer. Our time in the club was strict as were our actions, but outside of it was where I needed to strike to win his heart. I wanted to spend more time with him outside of his job.

That was my goal tonight and I was hoping to score a date, we still didn’t know a lot about each other since a lot of our time consisted of sexual desires. I arrived at the strip club solo, dressed in tight blue jeans and a baby blue off the shoulder sweater. My blond hair was a styled mess and I put on a little bit of red tint on my lips. The place was packed more than usual so I had to take a spot at the bar rather than a table, white tennis shoes swinging slightly as I sat on a stool. It took a bit longer than normal to get ready so I wasn’t sure if Kawaki had performed yet or not. I glanced at the men on stage before scanning the large crowd, knowing I could spot his tall form if he was around. 

I was startled when a hand was suddenly dragging over my shoulders and chest, realizing instantly that they were not Kawaki. I didn’t need to see him to know. I could smell him, feel the difference in their hands. “Hey there, pretty. Looking for some fun?”

“No thanks.” I rejected and removed his hand from me, a little surprised he had been so bold without getting permission to touch me first.

“Aw, don’t be like that.” He stepped in front of me, tall, shirtless, tan and ripped. “I’ve seen you playing favorites with Destroyer, don’t be biased just because you haven’t given anybody else a chance. I’d show you a better time than he ever could.”

So word had gotten around, might as well embrace it. “Sorry, I’m a strict sugar daddy. You’ll have better luck seducing someone else. Have you seen him tonight, by the way?”

His face fell before contorting in annoyance, brows knitting together. “He’s busy with someone else, but I’m available. I don’t see why you don’t give me a chance. Let me prove you wrong.”

“I’m just going to wait for him.” I said and then added, “it’s nothing personal, really, and you’re not missing out much. I’m sure there are plenty of better looking men around that would take you up on your offer.” I didn’t want to be too rude with him, however, I had to make it clear that he was wasting his time with me. I only had eyes for one man. 

“What’s so special about him anyway? You don’t think you’re anything special, do you? You’re just money and a pretty face, but there are plenty of those around here. Well, you’re not even that pretty anyway, asshole.”

“What the fuck did you say to him?” Kawaki showed up out of nowhere, voice deep and laced heavily with rage. His jaw was tensing, fists clenching at his sides. 

The other guy looked stunned to see Kawaki show up, catching him in the middle of insulting me. A flash of fear shone in his green eyes before he hardened his features and scoffed. “Only the truth.”

I should’ve been concerned, but I was admittingly distracted by Kawaki’s shirtless form, those taut abs, that delicious V cut and every other inch of him. It was the first time I’d ever witnessed Kawaki being legitimately angry—and it was hot.

“Don’t fuck with me. He doesn’t deserve your shit. Apologize and maybe I won’t kick your ass here and now.”

The fact that Kawaki was coming to my defense made me swoon, but it wasn’t like I cared what that guy thought about me anyway. I simply stayed quiet and let my crush handle the situation. Usually I was always handling things on my own, but this was the first time some I liked stood up for me. 

“Apologize?! As if! Tell him to fucking apologize to me. All I did was try to pay him a little attention, what a fucking mistake. Fuck you. Fuck him. Kiss my ass.” He turned on his heel to leave but Kawaki was quick, closing the distance between them enough to grab his shoulder and yank him back around. 

It all happened so quickly, the guy was on the floor before I could blink and it took me a few seconds to realize that Kawaki had knocked his ass out cold. I was stunned at how fast it had escalated and wasn’t sure what to do. Who knew that he had such a quick temper, or perhaps he just couldn’t stand it when someone insulted me. I knew it was the former, but my delusional side hoped it was the latter. 

Security was on Kawaki within seconds, the other dancer being escorted away as soon as he was helped to his feet. Kawaki went with them silently, saying nothing though he gave me a parting glance on his way. A deep frown came across my face as I was left all alone and I felt like such a piece of shit. Instead of getting a big head and watching, I should have stepped in and stopped him. Now he was going to get in trouble and it was all my fault. I started fearing the worst. What if he lost his job because of this? Because of me? Because I wanted to feel all big and important. Maybe that guy was right after all, I was an asshole. 

I stayed where I was to wait for him even though I had no idea if he wanted to see me anymore. If I had cost him his job, he was probably mad at me. When I received a text telling me to meet him outside, I pushed my way through the crowd with a pounding heart. He made good money here and I fucked it all up. Truth be told I wanted to run, but then he would probably hate me. I found Kawaki fully clothed and leaning against the building outside. I slowly walked up to him with my head down and swallowed hard once we were in front of each other.

“Hey, don’t look like that.” He smiled a small smile and raised his fist to gently pump my chin. “Unless you want me to deck his ass again.”

I reached out to hold onto the hem of his shirt and shook my head. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to get you in trouble. I-I was just flattered that you defended me is all. Did you . . . did you get fired?”

“Aw, baby, so fucking cute.” He took me in his arms, hugging me tight against his chest. Then he sighed. “I’m not fired… but I’m suspended for two weeks. Sucks, but it’s not your fault. I’d punch that fucker again if I could go back. No regrets.”

I hugged him back without hesitation, relieved that he hadn’t lost his position. “Thank goodness. All I wanted was to ask you on a date, not cause all that mess . . . two weeks is pretty long though.” 

“A date? Well, I’m all yours.” He chuckled. “It’s no big deal, I can find some other work to do in the meantime, I’m sure.”

I mentally cursed at letting the date thing slip out, but he had agreed so easily, making my screw up a total success. “Maybe . . . maybe I could hire you. If you want.” I suggested shyly and kept my face hidden against his chest. 

“Hire me? You need some work done around your place or something?” He leaned back to look down at me, surprised but obviously interested.

Actually, I had no fucking idea what to hire him for and had only used it as a way to occupy more of his new free time. Free time that I had caused. “Oh, um . . . uh . . . paint! Yeah, that’s it. I want to paint the walls inside my house different colors.”

His pierced brow cocked high and his lips spread apart into a smirk. “Are you sure you wanted to hire painter Kawaki and not Destroyer?”

“I’ll have you know my motives are pure.” I pouted up at him. “I want painter Kawaki during the day, the hours can be whatever works best for you. And at night . . . well, if Destroyer wants to make an appearance, I won’t complain.”

“Best of both worlds, huh? Well, I still have my other painting, but I can dedicate all my other free time to you. Ah, except for Sundays.”

I gave him a wide and somewhat cheeky grin as I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. “Okay,” I said cheerfully and rubbed our noses together. 

“So fucking cute,” he breathed and I yelped when he suddenly smacked me on the ass. “Let’s get out of here, you have a date with Destroyer.”

“Where do you want to go?” I asked as I took hold of his arm, clinging to him while he walked to my car.

“Wherever you want. Dinner. Movie. Walk in the park. Just know that after—” he peered down at me with a smirk. “I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk.”

I almost tripped at his words and tried to focus on the first part of his response rather than the second. “D-dinner would be nice. I know this burger place that’s really good, easily the best in town.”

“Burgers, huh?” Kawaki hummed. “Alright, I’ll trust you on it. As long as you’re dessert.”

“I’ll always be dessert,” I said, unable to help blushing as I spoke. 

“Good boy,” he said with a cheeky grin and slapped me on the ass yet again.

It was becoming a habit of his that made my face burn brighter and my stomach coil pleasantly. I went around to the driver’s side and got in while Kawaki entered the passenger side, still grinning smugly. I asked about his night as we got on the road and was glad to hear things had gone smoothly, although I was curious about the private dance he had been giving, the one that the other stripper told me about. I wondered if he treated the customer the same way as he treated me or if it was different. I wasn’t jealous exactly, but I wanted to know if I had managed to become special in his life, I was impatient for progress and a little validation. Perhaps I was getting too greedy ever since we had slept together and what had just happened in the club made me believe that was true. 

The drive to the burger diner was a bit longer than I would have liked. Kawaki didn’t have a problem entertaining himself along the way though, sneaking his hand over to rest in between my thighs. I was a safe driver with a better than average track record, but there was no ignoring that distraction, and I couldn’t help but squirm every now and then. I had to take a moment to cool down after I parked in front of the diner and could only hope my face wasn’t red. It was hard to make it anything but when Kawaki was around, he made me flustered without even trying and when he did, I was stuck looking like a tomato for hours. We got out of the car and he opened the door for me before following me inside. I was excited for our first-ever date, smiling to myself as we went over to a booth.

Kawaki sat down first and I hesitated before sitting down next to him instead of across, wanting to be close but hoping I wasn’t being too clingy. 

“Ooh, this is nice.” His hand laid over my thigh instantly, stroking down to my knee and back up, fingers caressing my inner thigh. “Look at us, getting to be lazy, eat, and be this close.”

I giggled and scooted closer, running my fingers over the hand he had placed on top of the table. “I aim to please.”

He laughed and then his leg shifted just after I felt a vibration coming from his pocket. It was his phone, which he peeked at before declining the call. “Sorry, Iwabe. I’m sure he just wants to give me a little hell. Best to ignore him so it will be even worse later.”

“Iwabe?” I asked curiously. Was he a customer or a friend?

“Ahh, you’ve met him. My door man. He’s also one of my best friends.” He smiled at me. “But he’s a pain in my ass too, so, ignoring him is best.”

I remembered him right away, he had pointed out just how significant it was that Kawaki gave me his hat, which was safely hidden in my closet. “Your best friend, huh? That’s great that you both get to see each other at work every day.” I smiled, thinking of myself and Shikadai.

“Eh. Is it?” He laughed again and gave my thigh a squeeze. “Nah, I wouldn’t want to deal with anybody else so it works out. And Inojin, he’s another one of my closest friends. He’s crazy about your buddy, Shikadai.” 

“Oh, the feeling is very mutual. I’ve never seen Shikadai this whipped.” I laughed as well, thinking about how many times I had caught him texting Inojin on his phone this week. It made me feel happy that he was comfortable enough to talk about his friend circle with me. 

“Good.” Kawaki sighed. “I mean, I’d hate to have to kick your friend’s ass, but I would do it. At least he seems like a decent guy… can’t be too bad if you’re friends, I guess.” 

I rested my hand completely over his and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek just as the waitress arrived. “Hello, welcome to—oh, excuse me. Were you two ready to order . . . ?”

I blushed hard at getting caught for some reason and could do nothing more than awkwardly clear my throat. 

“Yes,” Kawaki answered smoothly. “I’m having what he’s having.” As if he enjoyed my suffering, he skimmed his hand up further between my legs, pressing against my crotch purposely. 

My thighs squeezed out of reflex and I was forced to stutter out a response, hand holding his tighter in hopes that he would get my message and take it easy on me. “T-t-two loaded burgers w-with one sprite and one ice water.”

“Alright, I’ll be back shortly with your drinks.” She smiled reassuringly before she left. 

“You’re extra cute when you stutter.” Despite my hold on his hand, he rubbed against me again. “Fuck, I want to play with you all the time.”

“You mean you want to tease me all the time.” I pouted, squirming again at his touch though I tried not to get worked up. It was a losing battle. “What if someone sees?”

“Then they better mind their own fucking business. But no worries, nobody is going to see.” He rubbed at me again and leaned closer until he was breathing against my ear. “You’re turning all red. I love it. But I’ll stop if you want me to.”

Did I want him to stop? I wasn’t sure, I would be so embarrassed if we were caught, but I couldn’t deny that it always felt good to have his hands on me. “I . . . well . . . if we don’t get caught, then . . .”

“No way I’d let us get caught.” He hummed but slid his hand back down to my thigh instead. “Maybe I’m selfish but I really don’t want to share that face with anyone else.”

I couldn’t help smiling at that and was all for his possessiveness. “Good, I don’t want anyone else to see it,” I told him quietly, wanting it to stay that way.

“More for me later.” 

The waitress returned a second later with our drinks, giving us another smile before taking her leave again. I grabbed the sprite and pushed the water over towards him, figuring he would prefer it. Spending more time with him was really giving me confidence, I was able to touch and kiss him without second thoughts for the most part, and he seemed to enjoy it. I had come a long way since we met and was more hopeful. Being with Kawaki made me happy and he treated me so well; like I wasn’t just another face in the crowd. I couldn’t help believing all the sweet things he said and how gentle he was with me. It was so easy to get overwhelmed and simply focus on how happy and special he made me feel, getting lost in those smoldering grey eyes of his. I had to keep it together though, I was a man on a mission after all, things didn’t end with just a date. I wanted everything.

“Say, how did you start painting? If you don’t mind me asking, of course . . .” I trailed, pausing to make sure the personal question wasn’t making him upset. “Do you like it?” 

He looked me over while shrugging his shoulder. “Originally, it was just a way for me to make money, just like the club. I had no experience but Inojin talked to his old man and got me some work. Inojin helped me learn a lot, but I was blessed with a steady hand and common sense, so things worked out. It kind of grew on me overtime, and the money is decent… I make more at the club though, which is why I’m still there.”

I nodded my head, hanging onto every word. “Makes sense. I would say your hands are more than just steady, though.” I smiled with a light blush, playfully poking Kawaki’s chest before smoothing my hand over it. “Have you ever painted when it wasn’t for a job?” Distract and interrogate, that was how I would learn as much as I could about him.

His eyes followed my hand as he hummed. “Once, for a friend. I’m no good at bringing paintings to life though. Tried that too, don’t have the patience for it. My hands have many better uses.” 

So painting wasn’t a hobby or something he really liked, but he didn’t mind doing it. “What else are you good at?” I asked as innocently as I could. 

“I like to think I’m good at many things,” he mused. “I don’t have many passions. At least not anymore. I used to play guitar a lot, was good at it. But I don’t anymore.” 

“Guitar? That’s so cool!” I grinned brightly, but was a little saddened that he didn’t play it anymore. “I don’t have any talents like that . . .”

Kawaki smiled at me, resting his elbow on the table and his cheek in his hand. “You’re hella smart, right? What more do you need?”

“I don’t know, something interesting or fun. I like being smart, but it would be nice to be an artist or play an instrument or get into some kind of craft.” Of course I was creative with computers and programs, but I wanted to be creative in a different sense that wasn’t hard for people to connect to and understand. 

“It’s never too late to learn,” he pointed out with a soft smile. “Maybe we could even take up something new together… both of us start from scratch.”

I was taken aback by the suggestion, giving him a small smile in return. “Really? You’d want to? With me?”

“Yeah, why not? I’d like that…”

“Yay,” I cheered happily, not caring if I looked silly or childish for doing so. 

Kawaki chuckled. “You’re always so fucking cute. Do some thinking on it. In the meantime… when we leave here, what do you say I have my way with you?”

His words made my body heat up and I moved a strand of blond hair out of my face, gaze lowered to the table in an attempt to calm my excitement. “I-I say yes. Absolutely.”

Getting the chance to be with him like this really made it feel like he was my boyfriend, but I couldn’t get ahead of myself, we weren’t there just yet. I needed to get Kawaki wrapped around my finger and having him spend more time with me was the perfect time to do so. Later that night he made good on his words and pleasured me like he always did, without any possibility of dissatisfaction. We wouldn’t have as much free range at night from now if he ever stayed after his painting sessions. I couldn’t kick Sarada and Himawari out of the house forever after all, they lived here too and were tired of being sent away so much, but I still needed them out of the way so Kawaki could focus on me. Proper introductions would have to be made and at least they would be at work during most of the time, but then again so would I. It wasn’t going to be as easy as I first thought, but I would eat up as much of Kawaki’s time as I could get.


End file.
